Asesino
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: Adelantos de la Alianza. Ya esta en linea.
1. Mi vida, mi pena

Antes que nada, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece ni lo quiero.(Demasiados problemas legales) Solo hago esto para divertirme y darle vuelo a mi imaginación torcida.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- En la antigüedad, los romanos, una vez consolidado su imperio, y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, se volcaron a la diversión. El ocio comenzó a dominar sus vidas y de pronto se encontraron aburridos. Las obras de teatro necesitaron ser más cruentas para acaparar la atención, llegando a ejecutar a presos para hacer mas "realista" el espectáculo. A partir de allí, se fue de diversión perversa, en diversión perversa, llegando al más imponente de los espectáculos: El coliseo. Deleitarse y gozar con la muerte y sufrimiento de otros. Oler su sangre. Ver a humanos ser devorados por animales salvajes, o desmembrados por máquinas especiales. O lo más grande de todo. Los gladiadores. La muerte era comercial. Las vidas, productos perecederos. La sangre, moneda de cambio.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- Capitulo 1 Sobreviviendo.  
  
En el mundo secreto criminal de Kioto, la diversión es un lujo difícil de conseguir. ¿Cómo poder divertirse si ya lo has probado todo?  
  
No existe videojuego capaz de entretener. Los parques de diversiones son mas aburridos que el sermón del domingo. Las discotecas y bares están mas memorizados que las tablas de multiplicar. Y los prostíbulos llegan a parecer un segundo hogar con decenas de "esposas" fastidiosas.  
  
¿Qué otra cosa podría brindar emoción?  
  
Clandestinamente, en la ciudad, existía un pequeño coliseo reservado para la elite criminal de la ciudad. Los que se daban cita en ese lugar, gozaban de la diversión más macabra y sangrienta que la ciudad podía ofrecer.  
  
Por fuera parecía una bodega, situada en la parte rica de la cuidad. Pero por dentro se encontraba uno de los más funestos escenarios para la muerte. El coliseo.  
  
Una arena del tamaño de una cancha de tenis, solo que circular, cubierta por un domo de hierro en forma de red, que permitía a todo observar a la muerte desde una distancia segura y evitar que los contendientes escaparan. Los charcos de sangre coagulada y uno que otro miembro revelaba que momentos antes se celebró un combate con resultados satisfactorios.  
  
La audiencia estaba compuesta por individuos de varias razas, todos teniendo en común los trajes caros y acompañantes con vestidos escotados y reveladores, haciendo honor a su obvia profesión.  
  
- Damas y caballeros. - Decía un obeso presentador, saliendo de una puerta de hierro, de uno de los lados de la arena. Usaba un smoking barato y una calva brillante, cubierta por unos cuantos cabellos aislados. - El siguiente combate es algo especial para todos ustedes.  
  
Trataba de controlar las nauseas que sentía al caminar entre la sangre y los restos humanos que no alcanzaron a quitar. Llegó al centro.  
  
- Después de casi un año de audiencia en este lugar, y después de un exitoso tour lleno de victorias por todo el Japón y parte de China, llega con ustedes el inmejorable ganador de 100 combates ¡Udo Jinnei!  
  
La audiencia enloqueció.  
  
Udo Jinnei era conocido por todos por su gran crueldad. Y aquellos que nunca lo habían visto en combate, oyeron en algún lugar sus hazañas. Matar a 4 rivales al tiempo, atravesar a 3 a la vez, partirlos a la mitad y en plena batalla sacarles los ojos u otras cosas.  
  
De otra puerta, salió un sujeto alto, vestido como un antiguo samurai. Cubierto totalmente por un viejo y gastado saco tradicional claro. Su cabeza portaba un tradicional sombrero de paja. Portaba 2 espadas, como dicta la tradición, y avanzó con lentitud y seguridad.  
  
El anunciador, acostumbrado a convivir con asesinos, sintió miedo por el simple hecho de estar frente a él. Aunque sabía que nadie lo mataría, el miedo estaba presente. Jinnei se paró a un escaso metro del gordo hombre. Se quitó el sombrero mostrando su cabello gris azulado. Cara delgada e inhumanos ojos completamente negros, con un circulo violeta como iris.  
  
La multitud gritaba emocionada. No importa que clase de rival se enfrentara a él, Udo encontraba la forma de hacer las cosas emocionantes.  
  
- El retador - gritó el hombrecito sobre el griterío -. Proveniente del bajo mundo de Kioto, ¡el temible Fantasma!  
  
El nombre era totalmente desconocido. Sin embargo, por respeto a los que iban a morir, la audiencia aplaudió de forma cortes y fría. De temible, tampoco parecía tener algo ese "fantasma". De una puerta, contraria a donde salió Jinnei, salió un pequeño espadachín. Iba envuelto en una larga gabardina negra de cuero. Una media máscara de plástico cubría el lado izquierdo de su cara y un sombrero de ala ancha (como los usados por los gángsters de la antigüedad) mantenía su cabello en el anonimato.  
  
Parecía ser una cabeza mas bajo que Jinnei y muy delgado. Pero el anunciador, si con Jinnei sitió miedo, con este tipo le entraron ganas de orinar. Lo de "Temible" no era ninguna broma. ¿Quién será este?  
  
El veterano espadachín lo observó caminar. Mantenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. Pese a eso, su andar era tremendamente seguro y sus movimientos, precisos.  
  
- Damas y caballeros, hagan sus apuestas. - Gritó el obeso personaje y agradeció poder retirarse momentáneamente de la arena.  
  
Jinnei comenzó a caminar alrededor del Fantasma.  
  
- Así que, tú eres el "temible" fantasma. - dijo sin obtener respuesta alguna. Abrió su abrigo, revelando una antigua espada samurai muy bien mantenida. - ¿Sabes algo? Esta preciosidad ha matado a mas de 100 persona como tú. - Seguía sin respuesta. - Por lo visto no hablas mucho, ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?  
  
Para ese entonces, ya había hecho un circulo completo alrededor de su pequeño rival, siempre buscando el contacto visual. Para cuando terminó en su lugar de origen, el fantasma tenía los ojos abiertos. Los ojos eran dorados, parecían resplandecer, contrastando con la oscuridad que envolvía su rostro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Udo Jinnei sintió miedo.  
  
- Las apuestas han terminado. - Gritaba el anunciador desde un punto fuera de la arena. ¡Gracias a Dios! - ¡Que comience el combate!  
  
La audiencia gritaba de nuevo, alentando a los luchadores. (Realmente a Jinnei, pues el 99% de las apuestas estaban a su favor. ¡Típico!)  
  
Pero él estaba enojado. Ese niño, porque eso parecía, lo había hecho dudar. Le había provocado miedo, MIEDO. Nadie, nadie hace eso con Udo Jinnei, el poderoso Jinnei. El filo de su espada probará su sangre.  
  
Desenvainó la larga y curva hoja y se aproximó a él corriendo, dispuesto a destajarlo diagonalmente. Y este tipo, ¡ni siquiera ha sacado su arma!  
  
Un arco de plata apareció en el lugar donde estaba la víctima y Jinnei se felicitó por un golpe rápido y preciso.  
  
Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que la audiencia guardaba silencio.  
  
- Lento, muy lento. - Regañó una fría voz a su espalda.  
  
Udo giró para encontrarse con el fantasma. Esa fue una maravillosa muestra de velocidad. Tan rápido que su cerebro no pudo registrarlo. Solo conocía pocas personas capaces de hacer eso. Y él las mató a todas.  
  
- Lamento haberte subestimado amigo. - Trató de ocultar su sorpresa, y mentalmente ajustó su velocidad. - Pero no te preocupes, no volverá ha pasar.  
  
El fantasma no contestó. Agrió la gabardina presumiendo su vestimenta negra. También poseía una katana, como la de Jinnei.  
  
Este registró la posición de pelea que tomó el enlutado. Ligeramente encorvado, cuerpo girado a la izquierda, su mano derecha sujetando en mango de la espada y la izquierda, sosteniendo la funda de la espada.  
  
"Posición Battou, pequeño de ojos dorados." Una sonrisa se formó en su cara.  
  
- Tú eres Battousai. - Le dijo al contrincante en un susurro.  
  
- Bien, ahora que lo sabes, morirás. - Respondió este con voz calmada, fría y distante. Empezó el ataque.  
  
Corriendo a gran velocidad se acercó a Jinnei y desenvainó la espada cerca de él. El espadachín pudo apreciar el poder de la técnica Battou. A pesar de su tamaño pequeño, la fuerza empleada en ese primer ataque fue tal que, por un acto de voluntad o suerte, Udo no perdió la espada.  
  
Para Battousai, en cambio, reía internamente ante los desesperados intentos de su rival para vencer su ataque. Este tipo no representaba ningún tipo de reto porque simple y sencillamente era demasiado débil. Insignificante. Una basura.  
  
Separaron las espadas dando un salto hacia atrás. El fantasma envainó rápidamente la suya, preparándose para el siguiente ataque. Nuevamente las espadas chocaron y la gente, a cada ataque gritaba aún mas, celebrando la aparición de la muerte, apoyando a su luchador favorito.  
  
Jinnei soltó un tajo horizontal, que habría cortado la cabeza del otro, si este no hubiera saltado muy alto, evitando el golpe. En el aire, tomó el mango de la espada con ambas manos y descendió. Udo alcanzó a ver el movimiento y bloqueó el golpe, sosteniendo la katana por encima de su cabeza con las manos a cada lado de esta. Un dolor atravesó su espalda cuando Battousai asestó el golpe y, usándolo como apoyo, aterrizó a su espalda. Escuchó una espada envainarse.  
  
- Dime algo, Jinnei. ¿Porqué no paras de jugar? - El aludido dio media vuelta, encontrando que el fantasma cruzaba los brazos en resignación. - He oído hablar mucho acerca de ti y un tipo de técnica mortal. ¿Por qué no la usas? Me aburro.  
  
No era tanto las palabras, era el tono de voz y la realidad de la situación. Fueron pocos ataques realmente, pero en cada uno había puesto toda su fuerza, sin lograr igualar la vitalidad de Battousai. Las cosas que escuchó del tipo ese no le hacían justicia, era por mucho más fuerte de lo que había escuchado. Lo sabía y se lo restregaba en la cara.  
  
- No juegues con fuego. No querrás que te ataque con todo mi poder.  
  
- ¿En serio? - La media cara visible de Battousai sonrió. - Eso es lo que quiero. Te lo dije: Me aburro contigo.  
  
El agarre de la espada del tipo alto se hizo mas fuerte.  
  
- Bien, ¿eso quieres?  
  
Sostuvo la hoja de la espada frente a sus ojos, reflejándoselos a si mismo. Por un momento parecieron brillar y la masa muscular de Jinnei aumentó casi al doble. Con un movimiento se quitó el abrigo, vistiendo una camiseta negra de algodón, totalmente ajustada a su nueva masa muscular.  
  
"Shin no Ippou" Pensó Battousai. "El ejecutante puede usarlo para hipnotizar a sus rivales, o para aumentar su propio poder. Bien. Esto será interesante."  
  
- ¡Prepárate a morir! - Gritó a todo pulmón y se arrojó hacia él.  
  
El fantasma bloqueó el golpe horizontal que lanzó Jinnei, el golpe fue tan brutal que lo empujó hacia atrás. En sus ojos ambarinos se notaba sorpresa. Udo, satisfecho lanzó otro ataque, y otro, y otro más. A cada sablazo parecía que el enano se ponía mas y mas a la defensiva, cosa buena. (La multitud gritaba enloquecida) Parecía que Battousai encontraba un rival digno de tomar en cuenta.  
  
Parecía.  
  
En un bloqueo bajo, invirtió el filo de su katana girándola en sus manos y la agarró de reversa y con un rápido movimiento la levantó.  
  
- Ryu Tsui Tsen. - gritó y la punta afilada cortó la piel del pecho de Jinnei, dejándole un corte vertical. Jinnei pudo hacerse para atrás a tiempo, porque sino.....  
  
- Maldición, maldición, ..... - susurraba Jinnei con los dientes apretados para calmar el dolor del corte.  
  
- Veo que tienes prisa por morir. - Dijo el fantasma fríamente. Había quitado su expresión de sorpresa, sustituyéndola por una de desprecio y burla.  
  
Udo se sorprendió ahora. Durante el ataque, su rival parecía mas débil de lo que era antes. Al principio parecía que el fantasma estaba fuera de guardia, que el factor sorpresa estaba en contra suya. Eso y el hecho de que la fuerza de Jinnei fuera mas grande debía asegurar su victoria. Pero ahora, con esa expresión de burla e insolencia, parecía que jugó con él todo el tiempo, dándole esperanzas. Maldito.  
  
Se preparó para atacar. Postura Battou.  
  
"Va ha tomar la ofensiva" analizó Jinnei al tiempo que alistaba su espada al contraataque. "Técnica Battou. Desenvainará la espada con un movimiento de supervelocidad causando la muerte segura a quien la recibe. Pero, si logro evadir el ataque, quedará en una mala postura para la defensa durante fracciones de segundo, suficientes para poder matarlo. Pero, ¿Tendré la velocidad necesaria para evadirlo?"  
  
Con esas dudas, Jinnei observó a Battousai avanzar. Ojos brillando y el abrigo ondeando por el aire que desplazaba. Al momento en que el fantasma adelantaba su pie derecho y comenzaba a sacar la espada Jinnei dio un paso hacia atrás. Sintió el aire desplazado por la espada se su contrincante y sonrió. Era su oportunidad.  
  
- ¡¡¡Muere!!! - Gritó, levantando su espada para agarrar fuerza u destajar el hombro del fantasma.  
  
Un dolor intenso brotó de su hombro provocando que soltara su espada.  
  
Battousai lo había golpeado con la punta de saya, la cual "desenvainó" usando el movimiento del primer golpe. Una buena técnica Battou.  
  
- Sou Ryu Sen - Le dijo a un Jinnei arrodillado. - Doble Dragón. Con este golpe he roto el hueso de tu hombro y debido a eso, aunque quieras, no volverás a usar una espada con ese brazo.  
  
Los ojos del fantasma parecieron perder su brillo, como si se oscurecieran un poco, atenuando la dureza de su mirada.  
  
- Ya no tiene caso matarte. - Envainó la espada y dio media vuelta.  
  
Ante la atónita mirada de la audiencia y las protestas que comenzaban a surgir, el fantasma se retiraba.  
  
- ¡¡ALTO!! Aún no estoy derrotado. - Gritó el herido guerrero y se puso de pié. Los gritos de la gente lo aclamaban.  
  
El fantasma se detuvo en seco y cerró los ojos. Escuchando. Previendo.  
  
- Le di la oportunidad de vivir y la rechaza. Lo mataré. - Dijo en un susurro, a si mismo.  
  
Jinnei agarró la espada con su bazo bueno y corrió al fantasma, para matarlo ó morir peleando. En un instante estaba apunto de destajar la cabeza de su oponente y en el otro el frío acero acarició su pecho herido. Battousai apareció frente a él, sus ojos brillaban nuevamente y estaban llenos de odio.  
  
- Escogiste tu orgullo por encima de tu vida. Idiota.  
  
Sin mas palabras movió la espada y cortó ropa, piel, músculos y órganos internos. Su gabardina de cuero quedó manchada de sangre que se hacía invisible en el color oscuro de la prenda.  
  
Udo Jinnei caía de rodillas, aún había vida en él, pero no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, sin poder quejarse, solo esperó.  
  
El fantasma adoptó la posición de un verdugo y sin ceremonias, separó la cabeza del tipo de su cuello. Esta rodó unos cuantos metros.  
  
La multitud estaba asqueada y fascinada por los sucesos. De pronto se puso de pié, voceando el nombre del vencedor, sin importarles la gran cantidad de dinero que perdieron. El espectáculo había valido la pena.  
  
(Los reportes indican que solo un triste empresario en bancarrota se benefició de la muerte de Jinnei, multiplicando en 100 lo que había apostado. Suficiente para pagar las hipotecas atrasadas de su negocio.)  
  
- EL GANADOR!!!!! - En anunciador salía de su puerta habitual, tan excitado que muchos pensaron que él participó en la batalla. - Damas y caballeros. ¡El FANTAS.........  
  
Una espada le impidió seguir hablando.  
  
El fantasma lo había atravesado por el corazón.  
  
- MUERTE. - Gritó a la audiencia enmudecida. - ¿Eso es lo que quieren? Yo les daré mas muerte.  
  
Miraba a la gente con profundo desprecio y asco, casi indignado. Levantó su espada y señaló a uno de los presentes.  
  
- ¡Watsuki Nobuhiro! - Gritó a un hombre alto y gordo. - ¡He venido a tomar tu vida!  
  
El tal Watsuki, era un importante fabricante de drogas sintéticas. Iba acompañado por una mujer voluptuosa de vestido muy escotado y cabello teñido; y dos guardaespaldas grandes y tan feos como un aviso del fisco. Dispersos por todo el auditorio, media docena de guardias armados con automáticas tomaban sus posiciones. La gente realizaba una discreta retirada táctica.  
  
- ¿En serio? - Se burló el objetivo. - Debes considerar tu situación hijo. Estas bajo la mira de 6 rifles de alto poder, en una posición desventajosa de fuego cruzado. No tienes manera de escapar de esto.  
  
El pequeño asesino no se inmutó y Watsuki tronó los dedos.  
  
Gritos, gemidos y lamentos fueron callados ante el estruendo del fuego continuo de 6 rifles automáticos de alto poder. El ruido solo duró un segundo, antes de que los tiradores se dieran cuenta que su blanco desapareció ante sus ojos. Un triángulo de malla de metal caía pesadamente en el lugar donde el tipo había estado.  
  
Una risa gutural atrajo la atención de todos los interesados (el resto estaba mas interesado por sus vidas.) Encima de domo de metal, a un lado de una abertura triangular, estaba el fantasma. Espada desenvainada mirando con desprecio a todos los presentes.  
  
- Tontos. ¿En verdad creen que soy tan fácil de matar? - volvió a reír guturalmente, provocando escalofríos a Watsuki.  
  
- ¡Disparen! - gritó este, visiblemente alterado por la impresionante visión de esos ojos dorados.  
  
Si se le pidiera que contara lo que sus ojos observaron, jurarían que el fantasma se teletransportó al lado del Guardia 1, que estafa al frente de él, y provocando un arco de luz con su espada, desapareció de nuevo. Los reflejos tardíos de los otros reaccionaron soltando una nueva lluvia de balas que el guardia recibió en su chaleco blindado. Un chorro de sangre, como un aspersor, recorrió la delgada línea del corte provocado por una espada extremadamente afilada y se separó en 2 partes: Cabeza, hombro y brazo derecho; y el resto terminaron en el suelo, a centímetros de distancia. El auditorio a esas alturas, estaba desierto.  
  
Mas arcos de plata aparecían mientras los disparos diminuían en volumen. Finalmente, cabezas, miembros, cuerpos partidos a la mitad, y chorros y chorros de sangre sustituyeron a unos vitales e incautos guardias de seguridad con mala paga. Solo 5 gentes quedaban con vida.  
  
El espadachín apareció justo enfrente de Watsuki, unas gradas mas abajo. Sus ropas, espada, cara y etc. Bañadas en la sangre de sus víctimas. La sonrisa cruel y ojos destellantes (sin olvidar la tenebrosa y sencilla máscara) hicieron que los guardias, capaces de asustar al coco, temblaran como niñas asustadas.  
  
Battousai giró 90 grados y cerrando los ojos declaró: "Si quieren vivir, huyan ahora."  
  
Abrió los ojos y estos, nuevamente perdieron un poco su resplandor. Como si el centro de ellos se tiñera de azul.  
  
Uno de ellos titubeó. Pero el otro, ansioso de un jugoso bono por rescatar al jefe, llevó su mano derecha al interior de su chaqueta. Su arma calibre 50 estaba cerca. Casi podía sentirla. Sus dedos acariciaban la cacha y estaban a punto de agarrarla por completo. Ya la tenía. Un movimiento más, solo uno...  
  
Una espada entró por su boca, separando sus dientes unos milímetros y atravesó su cuello, cortando la espina. La punta salió de la parte baja de la nuca, roja como la arena del coliseo.  
  
Su cuerpo se puso flojo y por un momento, pareció que el fantasma lo sostenía con la espada, evitando que cayera al suelo.  
  
- ¿Tu también? - Murmuró al otro sin molestarse en verlo. Sus ojos eran parcialmente oscuros. Nuevamente. La presencia y el aura asesina mantenían a Watsuki paralizado y la mujer gemía de terror.  
  
El guardia aceptó la invitación y corrió hacia la salida, arrojando su arma al suelo. En eso, la espada abandonó la boca de su víctima y esta cayó al suelo con un sonido seco.  
  
La caída de su asesinado guardaespaldas pareció sacar a Watsuki se su parálisis y emprendió la huida, amenazando al cobarde guardaespaldas con despedirlo de su cartel. De pronto algo se le abalanzó, abrazando sus piernas e impidiéndole correr.  
  
La prostituta gritaba algo como "No me dejes" y Nobuhiro tropezó, haciendo que toda su humanidad besara el duro y frío concreto.  
  
Por segunda vez, sus ojos encontraron ese par de luces amarillas en la penumbra parcial de un sombrero de ala ancha.  
  
- Prepárate a morir. - Sentenció secamente e incrustó su espada en el cuello del individuo arrodillado.  
  
La punta penetró por la base del cuello y siguió una ruta vertical a lo largo del torso, cortando los bronquios a lo largo, rebanando las arterias principales y terminando en las vísceras. Watsuki tenía los espasmos propios de un moribundo entrando al mas allá de la mano de la huesuda.  
  
La mujer observaba fascinada como Battousai retiraba la espada goteante de líquido rojo y la limpiaba con la mano en un clásico movimiento. La larga y curva katana se enfundaba con elegancia.  
  
- Si deseas vivir, huye.  
  
- No. - Declaró valientemente la mujer  
  
Battousai cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
  
- Me debes dinero.  
  
Una sonrisa adornó el rostro del fantasma y giró para enfrentarla. Su mano derecha sacó la espada de la vaina y la colocó cerca de cuello de la arrodillada mujer.  
  
- Aunque, si quieres un revolcón, lo haré gratis para ti. - Dijo la hembra y pasó un dedo por el filo de la espada, practicándose un ligero corte. Se llevó el dedo a la boca en un gesto obsceno y provocativo.  
  
Battousai movió el filo a lo largo del cuello de la mujer, inclinándose y rozando la espada sin cortar su blanca piel.  
  
- Puedo matarte, si lo deseo. - Susurró colocando su rostro cerca de la ramera. Sonreía de satisfacción y lujuria.  
  
- Me excitan los hombres poderosos. - Gimió con voz suave y besó la boca del asesino. Este respondió agresivamente, soltando la espada y apretando fuertemente los senos de la prostituta.  
  
Sin aviso, rompió el contacto con ella y guardó la espada.  
  
- Por el momento no tengo tiempo. Pero te visitaré un día de estos. Toma. - De uno de los bolsillos del pantalón sacó un pequeño fajo de billetes y los arrojó a los pies de la mujer. - Hiciste un buen trabajo, informaré a Hiko de tu desempeño, él sabrá recompensarte.  
  
De pronto, desapreció.(Lo de desapareció era relativo, y ella lo sabía. Trabajar para gente como esa la acostumbraron a muchas cosas. Sabía que solo se movía muy rápido.) La mujer se humedeció los dedos y posteriormente los ojos, haciendo que el rímel se corriera.  
  
Una prostituta siempre es de las mejores actrices. Una realidad tan patente como E=mc al cuadrado.  
  
Guardó en fajillo de billetes entre sus senos y con paso intencionalmente vacilante, se dirigió a la salida, lloriqueando falsamente.  
  
En un callejón, a no muchas calles de la zona de masacre, un pequeño personaje se detenía a descansar. La lluvia había empezado..... sabrá Buda cuando. Pero, para cuando el asesino se detuvo, era bastante fuerte, lo que permitía a la sangre del abrigo diluirse y limpiarse.  
  
Se quitó el sombrero mostrando un largo cabello de color indefinido ante la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. La mascara fue retirada también, permitiendo apreciar un rostro mas bien infantil.  
  
El Hitokiri Battousai Himura terminaba su trabajo.  
  
Suspiró en la lluvia y se dirigió a una ventana cercana, levantando la cabeza para verse directamente. El reflejo le devolvió su rostro, marcado por una profunda cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda. Se ató el cabello (que gracias a un relámpago se pudo apreciar que poseía un color rojo como la sangre que derramó) en una cola de caballo, a la altura de la nuca.  
  
- Lo hiciste de nuevo. - Le dijo al rostro reflejado con un tono muy cercano a la decepción y pesar. Este, en vez de ser una copia perfecta de él, era diferente.  
  
Donde los ojos del "original" eran de un azul profundo (Bendito sea Dios por los rayos), el "reflejo" los tenía dorados, destellantes. La cola de caballo era alta y su expresión cruel y sonriente, contrastaba con la expresión de tristeza de su original.  
  
Por un momento se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, reflejo y original, hasta que el triste individuo rompió el vidrio con un puño, practicándose pequeños cortes en los nudillos. Cerró los ojos.  
  
Al abrirlos, nuevamente el fulgor dorado los cubría, al igual que la sonrisa. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del saco (La lluvia había cesado convenientemente) y encendió uno. Después de algunas fumadas emprendió su camino al distrito comercial de Kioto. A su base.  
  
Con el gran Shishou.  
  
El cementerio nunca ha sido un lugar muy popular, razón por la cual él se siente muy bien ahí. No hay mucha gente, y la poca que se da cita, siempre callada, o sosteniendo conversaciones con la gente muerta.  
  
De repente se preguntó ¿cuántas de esas tumbas, él era responsable? Una, diez, cien. Había perdido la cuenta de cuanta gente había matado desde que empezó su travesía. Pero los fantasmas rondaban en cada noche, negándole el preciado descanso, plagando sus sueños de pesadillas llenas de gemidos, lamentos y sangre, mucha sangre.  
  
De la organización, parecía que era el único que tenía ese problema. El lobo, siempre sonriente, dispuesto a dar una estocada como propina si no hay un cenicero en la mesa. El gallo, juntando los dientes que le tumba a sus oponente. EL Shishou, lleno de seguridad ante sus acciones y la forma de dirigirlos. ¿Por qué no puede ser como ellos? ¿Olvidar los rostros y los gritos de la gente que mata?  
  
Su razón está frente a él.  
  
La poca gente que caminaba por el cementerio, ya ni prestaba atención al joven de cabello rojo y abrigo negro que parecía estar permanentemente clavado frente a esa tumba. Muy bajo, no mas de 1.60 y tan flaco, que parecía mujer (en especial por ese cabello atado en una cola de caballo baja). Vestido de negro, con un largo abrigo a pesar del intenso sol que brillaba en Kioto. Callado, con su cara desprovista de emoción alguna.  
  
Kenshin Himura visita a su esposa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Alza la vista y descubre unas nubes de tormenta que se acercan, a pesar del sol que le quema la espalda. Nubes oscuras. Recuerdo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Recuerda la tibia luz del sol que se filtra por la chocita que se tardó tanto en construir ese día. Se siente tranquilo, contento y muy relajado. Una pesadez se apodera de sus ojos invitándolos a cerrarse y entregarse a una dulce inconsciencia. Pero eso implicaría desconectarse de la realidad, y la realidad era que estaba enamorado. Abrazaba a una joven de 17 años que disfrutaba el tiempo con su amado Himura. Apenas 5 cm mas baja que él, de largos cabellos negros y expresión, generalmente fría y sin sentimiento (producto de problemas familiares), sonreía sinceramente al vagabundo que tenía detrás.  
  
Vagabundo, así lo llamaban. Un tipo sin oficio ni beneficio, sin estudios, trabajando de jornalero en los arrozales de su familia. Un chico adolescente de 18 años que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que lo vio. Cuya única habilidad era ser buen trabajador. Si su padre se entera de que se estaban viendo, de que ese día faltó a la escuela por estar con el chico, que ese día se entregaron por primera vez.....  
  
Nuevamente, el tiempo lo dirá. Solo viven en el presente.  
  
¿Alguna vez Kenshin se sintió tan a gusto con una persona? Realmente no. Ni si quiera con su padre. Si así se le pudiera llamar a su maestro. La única persona que se preocupó por él de pequeño y al menos le dio casa y comida con la condición de ser su alumno. Y vaya que era difícil. Después de 10 años con él, sin duda era mas fuerte que cualquiera que conocía (exceptuando al Shishou) Pero la falta de estudios (el maestro solo le enseñó lo básico para la vida) y en ser huérfano sin padres, evitaron que tuviera un trabajo normal, siendo solo un jornalero que trabajaba en un plantío de arroz.  
  
Y eso le permitió conocerla. Su bella Tomoe. Su vida.  
  
- Te amo. - Le susurró este a la chica, provocando que se ruborizara, por enésima ves en esas pocas horas.  
  
- Te amo. - Respondió, provocando la misma respuesta en él.  
  
Una brisa leve enchinó su piel. Las nubes de la tormenta estaban ahora encima de ellos y unas cuantas gotas comenzaban a caer.  
  
- Tomoe-chan - Susurró el chico a su joven amante. - Será mejor que nos resguardemos. Está a punto de llover. - El tono que usó declaraba que no tenía ninguna intención de moverse de allí.  
  
- Ken-chan, - Le dijo ella mientras una sonrisa pícara adornaba su cara. - Uno no se resguarda de la lluvia.  
  
Dejándolo con una pregunta en la boca, Tomoe se levantó y salió de la improvisada choza. ¿Acaso existía una cosa más hermosa que ella, desnuda y sonriente frente a él.  
  
- Haces el amor.  
  
Ken sonrió y se levantó para abrazarla.  
  
Ambos se sonrojaban por el echo de que se amarían a campo abierto, donde gente (cosa imposible dado lo lejos que estaban de la humanidad) podía verlos. Reían mientras sus manos hacían las exploraciones de rutina y sus cuerpos se unían bajo la fresca lluvia de verano.  
  
Kenshin despertó del viaje al recuerdo, sonriendo al recordar a su amada esposa de joven. La lluvia aplastaba los flecos de su cabello sobre su cara y empapaba sus ropas. No tenía intenciones de moverse. Quizás no visitaba la tumba de la señora Himura muy seguido, pero, casi diariamente, su mente seguía la misma rutina. El viaje al recuerdo era lo único que le quedaba al pequeño espadachín.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que su familia se enteró de su relación? ¿Cuánto, para que su padre la amenazara con enviarla a Siberia, África u otro lugar apartado para que no lo viera? Poco, realmente muy poco.  
  
Su madre lloraba diciendo "como pudiste hacernos esto" cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada. Su padre "No aceptaré rameras en mi familia" y sus hermanos "¿Estas engordando hermanita?"  
  
Kenshin, se casó con ella y su familia los despreciaron. Viajaron a Kioto sin mas posesiones que una pequeña maleta llena de ropa y lo que llevaban puesto.  
  
Claro, la habilidad de Kenshin con la espada, le permitió trabajar como Sensei de Kendo. Eso les ayudo bastante, pero Tomoe no pudo terminar la escuela. Quizás lo único que lamentaba. Fuera de eso eran felices.  
  
Pero como siempre, la felicidad no dura mucho.  
  
Akira Kiyosato, supuesto prometido de Tomoe (criado a la antigua, comprometido con ella por negocios) viajó hasta Kioto para recuperar el honor que supuestamente Kenshin le robó al embarazar a su "novia". Llegó en plena clase. Kenshin enseñaba movimientos básicos a los niños cuando Akira se presentó con 2 katanas, dispuesto a batirse a muerte con él.  
  
Los dueños del dojo observaron como, con la espada envainada, Kenshin derrotó a Akira sin mucho esfuerzo (relativamente hablando, éste pudo hacerle una cicatriz vertical en la mejilla izquierda.) El tipo se largó, con el brazo roto y el orgullo mancillado una vez más.  
  
Gracias a esto Kenshin, quien temía perder el empleo, obtuvo una promoción en el dojo, y el permiso de enseñar su técnica. La que llamó Estilo X (una versión atenuada del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu)  
  
Pasaron los meses.  
  
Su primer hijo. Himura Yahiko. Pequeñito, heredero de la tez morena del abuelo y el cabello café de (se supone los abuelos de Tomoe). A partir de allí, fueron una familia completa. Alegre y feliz.  
  
Sus suegros llegaron 1 año después de que los hecharon, para conocer al su nieto. El ansiado perdón fue obtenido (en parte por la derrota de Akira, demostrando que Ken protegería a su linda niña) y los regalos al pequeño Yahiko eran recibidos. Parecía que nada podía ser mejor. ....  
  
- Parece increíble las cosas que suceden en un año, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Kenshin a la lápida. Su expresión se endureció.  
  
- Lo siento Shishou, ya cumplí la deuda de honor que tenía con usted. Por favor, no me pida más. El gran (literalmente) maestro de Kenshin les hizo una visita social, cuando Yahiko cumplía 4 años. Kenshin, debido su éxito como maestro, fue capaz de comprar una casa más grande (para los futuros niños que pensaban tener en cuanto Tomoe terminara la universidad.) e instalar un Dojo particular. Dinero no les faltaba.  
  
- La deuda de honor aún no está cubierta, estúpido. - La voz profunda provocó escalofríos a la joven madre, quien preparaba la cena. - Esta se saldará hasta que muera, y tu lo sabes.  
  
- Desde un principio te dije que no sería parte de tu grupo, y lo sostengo. Te pagué el entrenamiento que me diste con lo que pasó con Tokuwagua y el Bakufu.  
  
- Me debes la vida también.  
  
- Eso también te lo pague cuando te salvé del atentado de Kanryu  
  
Silencio.  
  
- Piénsalo de todos modos. Para bien o para mal, eres mi pupilo, estúpido, pero lo eres. Eso te convierte en un blanco.  
  
- Lo sé. Estoy preparado para eso.  
  
- Y ya no estas solo.  
  
Eso último sonó más a amenaza. Tanto que a la chica se le cayó el tazón de sopa que tenía en las manos. ¿Los estaba amenazando a todos ellos?  
  
El impresionante hombre de cabello largo se marchó, y Kenshin se quedó solo, reflexionando.  
  
- Ken, ¿pasa algo malo? - Preguntó ella, asomando la cabeza por la puerta abierta, encontrando a Kenshin bebiendo algo de sake. Raro en él.  
  
- Tomoe, - fue la respuesta, hecha con la sonrisa patentada de despreocupación habitual en él. - No hay nada de que preocuparse.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro Ken? - Insistió. Lo conocía demasiado como para saber cuando mentía.  
  
- Claro que sí. Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo fuera? Dejemos la cena para el almuerzo.  
  
Tomoe se vio obligada a aceptar, dispuesta a aceptar esa pequeña derrota. Pero sabría cual es la razón  
  
Y lo supo. Meses después.  
  
Un grupo de hombres encapuchados entró al dojo y causó destrozos. Uno de ellos, extremadamente alto trató de violarla, riendo a cada momento. El final hubiera sido trágico, sin la aparición de Kenshin. Espada enfundada, rompió el hombro del sujeto con un practico Ryu Sho Sen. Y después de confirmar el estado de ella, salió a buscar a su hijo.  
  
Momentos después Tomoe escuchó un grito de lamento. Corrió, solo para escuchar estertores de muerte y sangre fluyendo por el piso. De la habitación de su hijo, Kenshin salía con la cabeza baja, sosteniendo una espada desenvainada chorreante de sangre. Se acercó a él. Cuando levantó la vista, el brillo azul de sus ojos fue sustituido por un fulgor dorado. Sin decirle una palabra se marchó de allí. Tomoe entró a la habitación y deseó no haberlo hecho nunca.  
  
El capitán Fujita de la policía de Kioto levantó el acta de los asesinatos y se aseguró que la única testigo disponible tuviera protección las 24 horas del día por si los asesinos querían borrar las pruebas. De Kenshin no se habló nada, como si ellos lo ocultaran de algo.  
  
Fueron semanas horribles, encerrada, sin noticias de su esposo. Temiéndolo muerto, perseguido o peor aún, asesino.  
  
El llegó a la media noche.  
  
Vestía totalmente de negro, confundiéndose con la noche y las sombras de la habitación. La ventana le sirvió de puerta y el viento de timbre para entrar. La casa de seguridad no era tan buena, pensó.  
  
La encontró acostada, cubierta por las mantas para combatir el frío de la noche. No quiso despertarla ni tocarla con esas manos cubiertas de sangre. Fue ella la lo hizo.  
  
- Kenshin - habló suavemente, como temiendo que la figura de su esposo se desvaneciera como un fantasma. - Has vuelto.  
  
Comenzó a llorar, se levantó y abrazó a su marido, encontrándolo frío y distante.  
  
- El nombre del asesino es Makoto Shisio. - Le dijo sin saludar. Como pasándole información solamente.  
  
- Esa noche me buscaban a mí, y los atacó para provocarme. Esta noche culminará la cacería que empecé hace semanas, y la justicia se hará, bendecida por la muerte.  
  
Tomoe no lo había notado, pero sus ojos cambiaban de Dorado a azul oscuro, y viceversa. Finalmente los ojos amarillos dominaron su expresión.  
  
- Esta noche, ejecutaré al maldito que mató a Yahiko.  
  
- Ken .....  
  
- Aquí estarás a salvo. Esta es una casa de seguridad de Hiko. Nada te tocará. Adiós.  
  
No pudo decir mas. Kenshin, desapareció dejándola llena de dudas y temores. Su esposo no era el tierno u sencillo maestro de Kendo que conocía y amaba, sino un cruel asesino. Pudo sentirlo en su aura, en su espíritu. Trató de buscarlo, observando a través de la ventana abierta y vio el cementerio, a unos kilómetros de allí. La muerte lo bendeciría.  
  
Ese era el lugar. El cementerio.  
  
Se vistió rápidamente y salió del edificio sin que nadie pudiera verla.  
  
Kenshin se sacudía el agua del cabello. La tormenta se terminó tan rápido como había empesado. Alzó la vista para ver un arcoiris que se alzaba majestuoso en los cielos limpios de Kioto. Se tocó la cara, específicamente un parche color carne que ocultaba su cicatriz. La vista era majestuosa, pero en sus ojos solo veía oscuridad.  
  
La madrugada apenas empezaba y el ambiente era gélido. Kenshin se encontraba frente a una amplia cripta. Esperando. El reto había sido lanzado. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Matas a mi hijo, mato al tuyo. Me atacas, te ataco. Intentas matarme, te asesino. Los ojos parecían faros de advertencia, esperando.  
  
- Jamas pensé que fueras tan sensible, Himura. - Soltó una voz desde la oscuridad. - Pero debo decirte que fue tu culpa.  
  
- ¿Por qué no te muestras Shishio? - Gritó a la oscuridad. - ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?  
  
- Miedo. Es una palabra que nunca he aplicado en mí. No temo a nada. Todo es débil excepto yo.  
  
La cripta se abrió y un sujeto alto, vestido como un antiguo samurai salió de ella. Moreno, de cabello negro atado en una alta cola de caballo.  
  
- Considero debilidad incitar a un enemigo mediante su familia. Solo predispone y afecta al contrario. Perjudica su capacidad.  
  
- Débil. ¿Crees que soy débil? ¿Qué maté a ese niño para indisponerte? Te equivocas.  
  
Quedaron frente a frente. Los ojos dorados de Himura se encontraron con los ojos rojos de Shishio.  
  
- La renuencia a matar, es una cualidad que debilita a cualquier espadachín que se respete a si mismo. Busqué a Hiko debido a su estilo incomparable para que compitiera contra el mío. Pero el ya es demasiado viejo para enfrentarse a mi. Por eso te busque, al heredero del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu para un enfrentamiento. Si te vencía, el Shinsengumi sería mío.  
  
- Si lo que querías era un enfrentamiento, podrías haberlo hecho de forma legal. Te hubiera complacido.  
  
- Te mandé a Akira, con el pretexto de quitarte a tu esposa. Pero le perdonaste la vida. Ni siquiera desenvainaste la espada que te dio. ¿De que me servías, si no quieres pelear en serio? Tuve que provocarte. De esa forma todo el poder que tenías escondido ha salido. En tan solo 2 semanas, has exterminado casi a todo el Jupongatana. Eres fuerte. Así es como te deseaba ver.  
  
Kenshin cerró los ojos.  
  
- En ese caso, te complaceré. - Se lanzó al ataque.  
  
Todo se vuelve confuso. Shishio pelea de forma increíble con un estilo que jamás había visto antes. El Hiten Mitsurugi es una técnica que asegura la victoria del que la usa. Pero debe tener claridad de mente, y usarla para proteger a las personas de los peligros de la era. Nunca ha sido una técnica asesina, ni el que la usa debe convertirse en eso. Un ser corrupto por el poder. ¿Me dejo llevar por eso? ¿A eso he llegado al matar por venganza? ¿Soy como él? La duda mata.  
  
Kenshin recibió un estocada en el costado, no fue mortal de milagro, pero lo hizo arrodillarse y soltar la espada. Todo acaba.  
  
- Torpe, estúpido. Débil. Muere, Himura.  
  
Shishio se preparaba para ejecutarlo. Kenshin cerró los ojos. ¿De que servía vivir, si el remordimiento y la culpa lo perseguiría para siempre? ¿Si ni siquiera fue bueno para vengar a su hijo? La muerte es bienvenida.  
  
Un gemido lo sorprendió. Y el peso de un frágil cuerpo lo obligo a abrirlos.  
  
Tomoe.  
  
Atravesada por la espada de Shishio. Este se escapaba y la risa de él aún resuena en sus oídos.  
  
- Kenshin.  
  
La estocada entró por su pecho, atravesando el corazón, matándola.  
  
¿Qué decir? ¿cómo actuar? Mató a los asesinos de Yahiko, pero al no matar a Shishio, la sangre de ella cubría sus manos.  
  
- Kenshin, - Su voz se volvía un mero susurro, su aliento se acababa. - no seas así, no mates. Por favor, nunca lo hagas.  
  
Tan conmocionado estaba por los sucesos que pasaban tan rápidamente, ni siquiera sintió el corte que una pequeña daga hacía en su mejilla. No mates. La cicatriz fue sellada.  
  
-Es difícil cumplir una promesa, ¿lo sabes? - dijo en voz alta, quitándose el parche, mostrando su marca, su estigma. Una cicatriz en forma de cruz. Sus dedos viajaron a través de ella. - Pero tenía que hacer justicia.  
  
Himura Ken ..... no, otra persona ... miraba el cuerpo sin vida de su es..... una mujer de cabello negro. Ojos dorados relampagueantes en la oscuridad y una sensación de frialdad se apoderó de él. Shishio Makoto, Tu vida es mía.  
  
Solo 3 horas le tomó localizarlo, encerrado en una bodega, custodiado por múltiples guardaespaldas. Basura. Ni siquiera pudieron sacar las espadas o las armas a tiempo. 5 muertos a la vez, 4 destajados de arriba a bajo. Nuevo récord.  
  
- Himura, veo que has decidido luchar otra vez. - Alistó la espada, listo para un nuevo round. - O quieres que suprima el dolor que sientes.  
  
- Dolor, quien dijo que siento dolor. - La voz era terriblemente cruel y fría. La voz de otra persona. - Quería agradecerte por haberme liberado Shishio. Estar bajo el dominio de ese tipejo es bastante desquiciaste.  
  
¿Liberar? ¿Estaba encerrado? Shishio no sabía que pensar. Es cierto que parecía otra persona, pero que estaba encerrado. Finalmente eso no importaba, una vez muerto, tendría mucho tiempo para analizar su respuesta.  
  
El pelirrojo giró la espada, invirtiendo el filo.  
  
- Como muestra de mi infinito aprecio, te concederé el combate que querías.  
  
¿Con el filo invertido? Shishio arqueó una ceja en incredulidad. Fue lo último que observó, antes de que su mundo se volviera oscuro.  
  
El asesino asestó 9 golpes simultáneos. (Hombros, brazos, manos, la cabeza y entre las piernas. El último, fue en la frente con el mango de la espada) Kuzu Ryu Sen.  
  
Cuando el conocimiento regresó a la mente de Shishio, se encontró amarrado a un pilar de la bodega. El asesino fumaba frente a él.  
  
- Lo he estado pensando, como nunca había salido al mundo exterior, nunca he tenido nombre. Por lo tanto creo que me llamaré Battousai. ¿Te gusta?  
  
Eso si que sorprendía. Era frío, cruel, distante. Era todo un asesino. ¿Qué es ese olor?  
  
- Te dejé un premio, como muestra de buena voluntad. Es gasolina. Como tenías prisa por ir al infierno, considere que agradecerías tener un adelanto de la situación.  
  
Shishio comenzó a sudar.  
  
- Adiós.  
  
Como si fuera en cámara lenta, el cigarro encendido fue arrojado de la mano de Battousai, cayendo lentamente y aterrizando en el charco de gasolina que estaba alrededor de Shishio.  
  
Los gritos de dolor aún resuenan en la mente de Kenshin.  
  
- Durante mucho tiempo evité venir a visitarte, después de que te enterramos. Pero era muy difícil dar la cara después de que no he cumplido mi promesa. Lo siento. Pero me hice a mi mismo una promesa, de que los vengaría a ambos, una vez así, dejaría de matar. Y parecía que funciono. Pero ..... - Sus ojos se tiñeron ligeramente de dorado. - Shishio sigue vivo. No se como pero vivo.  
  
De forma silenciosa, un par de piernas se colocaron detrás de él. Un hombre joven, vestido de oficial de policía tosió para llamar su atención.  
  
- Señor Himura, el capitán Fujita me ha pedido que le avise que tiene cita con él a las 3 en el Shirabeko.  
  
Kenshin checó la hora en su reloj. 2:30  
  
- ¿Tan pronto?  
  
- Lo siento señor, tardé un poco en encontralo.  
  
Kenshin no respondió, solo asintió. Una vez que el joven oficial se retiró, Kenshin volvió a hablar.  
  
- No me enorgullezco de mi vida, ni tampoco pido que me perdones, eso lo decidirás tu. Pero si algo he aprendido, es que: La vida no es realmente tan importante cuando no la disfrutas. Tendré la venganza aunque termine ardiendo en el infierno, como Battousai, o como Kenshin. Olvídate de mí Tomoe, por favor, cuida a nuestro hijo y descansa en paz. Libérate de este asesino que no supo cumplir una promesa.  
  
Reprimiendo lagrimas en sus ojos, se levantó y practicó una reverencia.  
  
Se alejó del cementerio en silencio, llorando internamente.  
  
A Kioto.  
  
A una nueva asignación.  
  
A matar.  
  
N.A. Esta historia se compondrá de 5 capítulos y será el preludio a un Crossorver con otras series. Cualquier comentario y duda, no duden (que tarado) en enviar un Review, el cual tomaré en cuenta. 


	2. Aliados

N.A. Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece ni lo quiero, prefiero que lo conserve Watsuki Nobuhiro (q.e.p.d. jajaja) y se encargue de lo legal y monetario. Solo uso esto para darle gusto a mi imaginación torcida.  
  
Shinsengumi: Cuerpo secreto enemigo del Jupongatana al que pertenece Kenshin (en el futuro deben de tener esto en cuenta) Es entre azul y buenas noches. Al estilo propio de Saito.  
  
Jupongatana: Mafia que controla muchos aspectos del crimen de Kioto. Liderado por el mismísimo Makoto Shishio.  
  
Esta historia corre paralela a LADRONA de Slayers y SOLDADO de Gundam Wing. En el futuro se unirán en un magno crossover.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Asesino  
  
Cap. 2 Aliados.  
  
Si existía un lugar popular (legal) entre diversas organizaciones secretas, criminales o no, ese lugar era el Shirabeko.  
  
No era para menos, la dueña del lugar, Sae, provenía de una familia con fuertes lazos con la organización Chosu. A su desaparición a manos del Bakufu, Los Tokuwagua decidieron brindar la protección al restaurante después de que Sae se comprometió con el hijo menor de Iyeasu, el Big Daddy de esa familia. Al desaparecer el Bakufu, el Shirabeko, bastante popular entre los mafiosos, sirvió como zona neutral por mutua conveniencia de decenas de familias rivales. Por lo que era considerado el lugar más seguro de todo Kioto, a pesar de albergar continuamente a mafiosos armados, policías corruptos y uno que otro cliente "normal".  
  
[-----------------------------------------------]  
  
En uno de los apartados, un hombre esperaba pacientemente su comida e impacientemente a su cita. No era común que ese desgraciado llegue tarde, así que le gustaría saber que clase de excusa inventaría.  
  
Una niña se acercó a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero temblaba casi imperceptivamente.  
  
Esa reacción satisfacía en sobremanera a Hajime Saito, mejor conocido como Goro Fujita, jefe de detectives de la Zona 3 de Kioto.  
  
La niña era de reciente adquisición para el restaurante. No podía tener mas de 11 años y estaba vestida , al igual que todas las del restaurante, de Kimonos tradicionales, a juego con el resto del local. La tradición era algo importante para cada Yakuza que visitaba el lugar.  
  
- Fujita-san, su tazón de fideos. - dijo con voz suave y baja, con respeto. Depositó con gentileza el tazón, los palillos y un pequeño vaso de té humeante. Incluso dejó un cenicero y un paquete de cerillos, los cuales no estaban en la orden.  
  
- Muchas gracias Tsubame, - Respondió el aludido, sonriendo falsamente y cerrando los temibles ojos dorados. Extendió un billete. - Toma esto por tu amabilidad y no te preocupes, llámame Fujita a secas.  
  
Una risa nerviosa recibió el billete y asintió rápidamente, impaciente por regresar a la relativa seguridad de la cocina.  
  
Saito sonrió para si mismo. Sabía que su aspecto infundía miedo. Facciones que alguien comparaba con las de un lobo, ojos dorados propios de alguien acostumbrado a la sangre y muerte. Cabello oscuro, peinado hacia atrás con unos cuantos flecos desordenados, tan largos que tocaban su barbilla. Complexión delgada y bastante fuerte. Alto como nadie y un aura de peligro, que hasta el mismo Battousai respetaba.  
  
- Estúpido Battousai. - Murmuró entre dientes mientras separaba los palillos.  
  
De hecho lo estaba esperando desde hacía media hora y de no ser por el hambre que tenía desde la mañana, lo hubiera buscado por todo Kioto para darle un par de bofetadas y una patada en el trasero.  
  
La perspectiva de esa agresión mitigó un poco su impaciencia, mientras condimentaba un poco el caldo.  
  
¿Desde cuando conocía a Battousai? Ah si, desde la muerte de su esposa Tomoe. Una lástima. Lo único bueno que se sacó de esa desgracia (en verdad le agradaba la señora Himura) fue que logró desatar la ira ciega del pequeño pelirrojo y convertirlo en el arma más poderosa del Shinsengumi.  
  
Pero era tan difícil de controlar. En ocasiones efectuaba el trabajo rápido, en silencio. En otras, presentaba un espectáculo digno de las Vegas. Un día, cortaba cabezas de forma anónima, al otro, escribía su nombre sobre las paredes con la sangre de sus víctimas. Extraño, bastante extraño.  
  
Llevó el tazón a su boca, para beber algo del delicioso caldo de los fideos mientras sentía un sobre en su pecho.  
  
Una nueva misión, una nueva muerte, una liberación más para el peligroso Kioto.  
  
El deseaba hacer ese trabajo. Exterminar con su espada a todo el mal que causa riesgos a la gente. Pero no era lo más conveniente. Según el líder, servía mas en silencio, controlando la Policía para cubrir los pasos de los otros.  
  
Y vaya si tuvo que hacer trabajo la noche pasada. El "baka" dejó demasiados testigos del crimen, tanto que Saito tuvo que usar toda su influencia para borrar toda evidencia que los relacionara con el Shinsen. Se arriesgó demasiado, pero finalmente estaban a salvo.  
  
El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo y sintió el aura de su aliado.  
  
[-------------------------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Kenshin entraba al Shirabeko como en otras ocasiones. Ignorando las miradas de los parroquianos. Las meseras estaban acostumbradas a ver al oscuro pelirrojo, vestido siempre de negro y con largos abrigos o gabardinas (estuviera o no haciendo frío). Checo la hora del reloj y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde. La primera vez desde que trabajaba para el Shishou.  
  
- Himura-san, bienvenido. - Saludó amablemente Tsubame, quien en ves de temblar como con Saito, le daba gusto recibir a Kenshin. - Fujita-san lo esta esperando.  
  
- Muchas gracias Tsubame. - Contestó Kenshin sonriente, sintiéndose a gusto por primera vez en el día.  
  
Despojándose de sus botas, se arrodilló frente a Saito quien no dejaba de comer.  
  
- Lamento la tardanza Saito.  
  
- Fujita, mi nombre es Goro Fujita, que no se te olvide tonto.  
  
- Lo lamento, no he sido mi mejor día.  
  
- Kenshin, que gusto verte. - La interrupción fue de Sae, al ser informada de que Ken había llegado, se dispuso a atenderlo personalmente.  
  
Cualquiera podía pensar que Kenshin era un simple muchacho, con esa sonrisa y apariencia juvenil. Realmente no entraba el estereotipo de asesino desalmado. Ese era su atractivo. Solo un inocente muchacho que le ve lo lindo a la vida.  
  
Esa era la razón de que cualquiera que llegaba a conocer a Kenshin, ganaba su amistad. Era desprendido, daba incluso buenos consejos a los niños de otros. No permitía que se le faltara el respeto a una mujer ni nada por el estilo. Era en sí, el perfecto caballero.  
  
- Hola, Sae-san.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te traiga lo de siempre?  
  
- Si por favor, solo que ¿también podrías proporcionarnos un par de botellas de Sake por favor?  
  
Con un movimiento de la cabeza, Sae asintió y se retiró.  
  
- ¿Coqueteando con la dueña para obtener un descuento? Eso creí que solo el cabeza de pollo lo hacía.  
  
- Solo trato de ser amable. Si no lo hiciera terminaría amargado como tú, Lobo.  
  
Saito sonrió. Era gracioso que debajo de esa cara amable se escondía la única persona que lo superaba en combate, y en crueldad al asesinar. Todo un cúmulo de contradicciones.  
  
- Battousai. - Murmuró Saito con la intención de que solo el sujeto frente de sí lo escuchara.  
  
El cambio en Kenshin fue rápido. Al escuchar el nombre sus ojos pasaron inmediatamente de azul a Dorado en un parpadeo y la expresión de su cara se hizo más dura que la del lobo.  
  
- Dime. - Su voz fue apenas un susurro.  
  
- Escuché que hiciste un buen trabajo con Watsuki, pero corriste riesgos innecesarios al enfrentarte a Jinnei.  
  
Battousai rió guturalmente.  
  
- Vamos Wolffie, no me puedes culpar el querer algo de diversión.  
  
- Sin importarlo que pienses, tu misión era acabar rápida y silenciosamente con ese idiota. ¿Sabes cuanto papeleo tuve que hacer para ocultar tu gracia.  
  
- Creo que única persona que me debería reclamar es Tokio. Aunque, podría consolarla.  
  
Ese era Battousai, un psicópata maníaco que disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno. Saito se arrepintió de hablarle de esa forma. Un asesino enfadado pondría peligro no solo al grupo, sino a la familia de los miembros.  
  
- Después de todo, creo que a ella le gustará que un hombre de verdad la...  
  
Saito observó como se interrumpió a si mismo mientras tocaba su cabeza con la mano, como si padeciera de jaqueca. En fracciones de segundo, los ojos azules aparecieron, siendo sustituidos por los dorados de nuevo.  
  
- Hubo algún problema.  
  
La seriedad regresaba a su tono, que dejaba de ser burlón y sádico, para ser de nuevo frío y seco.  
  
- Por el momento no, pero se presentan nuevas dificultades, que deben ser resueltas de inmediato.  
  
- ¿Que dificultades.?  
  
La respuesta tuvo que esperar. Sae llegaba cargando una bandeja con arroz, pescado asado y 2 tazones de fideos con trozos de carne. Además de 2 botellas de Sake con sus respectivos vasos.  
  
- Disculpe la tardanza Himura-san. Su comida.  
  
- Muchas gracias Sae-dono. - Dijo Ken con sus ojos azules.  
  
Durante los siguientes 5 minutos se dedicaron a comer en silencio sin razón alguna. Pero para Kenshin, fue un buen descanso de mantener la lucha continua con Battousai por el control. Saito lo entendía, y sin importar cuanto apreciaba (casi admiraba) a Battousai, sabía que sin Kenshin, Battousai sería como Shishio.  
  
- Necesito que vayas de inmediato a Osaka. Tu blanco se encuentra allí.  
  
Battousai tomó el sobre que Saito le extendía e inmediatamente lo abrió.  
  
- Creí que esperarías un poco, pero, en fin. Veo que encuentras un nombre conocido.  
  
- Kanryuu Takeda. ¿Que tiene que ver con...  
  
- Shogo Amakusa. Creo que lo recuerdas.  
  
Shogo Amakusa el primer alumno de Hiko, quien abandonó la enseñanza después de que Kenshin derrotara en un combate pare decidir quien aprendería las enseñanzas finales del Hiten Mitsurugi. Shogo nunca perdonó a Ken por drerrotarlo, aunque nunca volvió a enfrentarlo.  
  
- Que hace ese cristiano con Kanryuu.  
  
- Eso es uno de los misterios que ni el mismo Okashira podría descubrir. Sin embargo tu Shishou quiere que te encargues de eso.  
  
- Porqué no el cubo de hielo. Esta más cerca de Osaka y tiene la habilidad para rebanar en cachitos a ese Shogo.  
  
- Desafortunadamente no puede entrar a Osaka, so pena de encarcelamiento.  
  
Battousai alzó una ceja.  
  
- La última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, lo encontraron en un motel, en plena acción comprometedora con una menor de edad.  
  
- La comadreja.  
  
- Así es, debido a eso, tiene orden de aprensión y ni siquiera yo puedo revocarla en Osaka.  
  
- Me gustaría saber lo que el viejo opina de eso.  
  
- Ya se que no lo sabes, pero les dio su bendición y fijó fecha para el matrimonio.  
  
Battousai, que en ese momento sorbía un poco de te, casi se atraganta. La comadreja era 10 años más joven que el cubo de hielo, quien también era joven, no mas de 27 años.  
  
- Siempre pensé que el viejo tenía una mente abierta, pero no que tanto. - Dijo en un murmullo, vagamente recordando a una mujer joven de cabello negro. Hacia tanto tiempo. - De acuerdo, tomaré el trabajo. ¿Hay algo mas que deba saber?  
  
- Kanryuu es uno de los principales soportes del Jupongatana, les provee de armas convencionales y por lo visto ha estado haciendo negocios con gente de Londres para otro tipo de armamento. Si eliminamos a Kanryuu, esas negociaciones se suspenderán el tiempo suficiente como para permitir a los onis reunir más información respecto a eso..  
  
- Para eso debo pasar sobre Shogo.  
  
- Exacto. Es su principal guardaespaldas, por lo que puedes esperar más contrincantes que tomar en cuenta. Como castigo por tu entretenida ejecución pasada, le he ordenado al gallo que te acompañe, pasará por ti a tu casa a las 9:00 P.M.  
  
- Eso si que es un castigo.  
  
Para ese entonces ambos terminaban su comida y Kenshin/Battousai se disponía a abrir las botellas de Sake.  
  
- No puedo, gracias. -Negó Saito después de que su compañero le extendió un trago. - Sabes que, aparte de que estoy de servicio, tengo malos deseos cuando bebo.  
  
- Y eso que importa, yo los tengo todo el tiempo.  
  
Ambos levantaron las copas y repitieron al tiempo: "Aku Soku San"  
  
Después de vaciar las botellas, cada uno se retiró a su respectiva obligación.  
  
[------------------------------------------------]  
  
Cuando Kenshin entró al viejo Dojo, una ola de recuerdos lo asaltó. Todos de tiempos mejores, cuando decenas de niños practicaban movimientos con las Shinais o los bokkens. Una sonrisa adornó su cara al recordar todo eso.  
  
- Como siempre, viviendo en el pasado.  
  
Kenshin no tuvo que voltear la cabeza para reconocer la voz que sonaba en su cabeza.  
  
- No quiero hablar contigo.  
  
- Que interesante, pero ¿qué crees? No puedes hacer nada al respecto.  
  
De pronto se encontró viendo a Battousai, como siempre. Vestido de negro, con la espada colgando orgullosa de su cintura y su cabello sujeto en una cola alta de caballo. Ojos dorados brillando en la penumbra.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó con un suspiro.  
  
- Lo que siempre he querido, tu resolución. Que al fin te decidas a desaparecer, para que pueda llevar nuestras vidas como se debe, hacia el futuro, no estancarnos en el pasado por otros 4 años. Eso es lo que quiero.  
  
- En ese caso, ya sabes mi respuesta. No. Así que retírate, no te necesito.  
  
-¿Realmente crees que no me necesitas? O simplemente no quieres aceptar que no puedes seguir adelante sin mí. Acéptalo, si no fuera por mí, te habrías matado en ese cementerio, en vez de luchar como debió haber sido desde un principio. De haber luchado, nuestra familia seguiría viva, seríamos felices, y es tu culpa que ellos estén muertos.  
  
- Ya basta.  
  
- Acéptalo, nunca tuviste el valor de pelear, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de proteger a alguien tan importante como Tomoe.  
  
- Basta.  
  
- Ni para cuidar de tu hijo.  
  
- ¡¡¡BASTA!!! ¡Ya cállate!  
  
La visión de si mismo sonrió y se retiró.  
  
Esa alucinación se iba haciendo más común. Un fantasma que surgía cada vez que iba ha hacer un trabajo. Se le aparecía en el dojo, en la cocina, en la calle, donde quiera que iba. Cada vez más fuerte, mas grande y mas cruel.  
  
Para este entonces ya había entrado a su casa y se dispuso a entrar a la ducha. Después de desnudarse se metió bajo en fuerte flujo del agua caliente, tratando de relajarse. Cuando miraba abajo, al agua que corría, sentía que se iba volviendo roja, hasta encontrarse envuelto en sangre. Una sacudida a la cabeza y todo regresaba como antes. Si se quedaba viendo las paredes, de nuevo, manchas de color rojo se formaban a cada momento, como heridas provocadas por su espada. Si agarraba un jabón, resultaba ser un corazón, y así, consecutivamente, las alucinaciones y las pesadillas diurnas lo envolvían una y otra vez. Y en todo momento, sentía como un par de ojos dorados lo perseguían a todas partes.  
  
Tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella. Al pasar frente al espejo, como tantas veces, veía al destajador reflejado en él, observándolo con crueldad, deleitándose de su propio sufrimiento. Kenshin sintió la tentación de romper el vidrio con sus puños, como otras veces, pero estaba demasiado cansado de hacer lo mismo. Cada espejo que rompía era una victoria más que Battousai tenía en su contra. Así que como otras tantas veces, intentó ignorarlo.  
  
A pesar de la tortura verbal a la que era sometido constantemente por las burlas y reclamos de él, Kenshin se acostumbraba a ello. Veía a Battousai en cada esquina, llamándolo, provocándolo para tomar control de su cuerpo. Lo encontraba sentado a su mesa y en ocasiones, hasta le servía un plato de comidas solo para oírlo burlarse de él y desaparecer. Cierta ocasión escucho comentar a uno de los médicos del Shinsengumi, que padecía un severo caso de esquizofrenia paranoica grave, como resultado de la muerte de su familia.  
  
Estúpido matacuerdos, Kenshin sabía que no tenía una doble personalidad como todos juraban. El sabía mejor que nadie que no era mas que un demonio que buscaba poseerlo y mandarlo a un infierno viviente.  
  
¿Pero tenía opción? Dios sabe cuantas veces ha intentado expulsarlo de sí mismo, pero una y otra vez regresa. Siendo indispensable para cometer los asesinatos que debería traer un mejor Kioto en memoria de Tomoe y Yahiko. Se enfurecía reconocerlo, pero lo necesitaba.  
  
Por eso le permitía tomar el control de sí en ocasiones, para efectuar el trabajo, y después usaba todas sus fuerzas para retirarlo. La conciencia lo atormentaba cada vez más debido a cada muerte, mientras Battousai estaba a su lado recordándole cada muerte, cada cuerpo sin vida que desollaba, cada cabeza que cortaba, todo en el supuesto "bien de Kioto". O lo peor. Soñar con Battousai sostener la cabeza de su familia y gritar a todo pulmón la máxima de su Shishou, "Sacrificios son necesarios para un mejor Kioto." Despertaba más cansado que cuando se acostaba.  
  
La única actividad que podía relajarlo momentáneamente, era la que se disponía ha hacer.  
  
Encendió una varita de incienso en la vela que tenía en un altar casero. Colocándose en una posición de piernas cruzadas, comenzó a meditar.  
  
Eso, al menos le permitía olvidarse un poco de todo. La sangre, los gritos, la risa maníaca de si mismo al cortar la gargantas de otros. Pero siempre terminaba donde mismo. En un lugar oscuro, desprovisto de toda fuente de luz, y aún así distinguía perfectamente a Battousai, quien lo retaba a un duelo. Peleaban usando lo mejor de si mismos, y cada vez que estaba apunto de perder, Kenshin se esforzaba por despertar y salir de ese terrible trance.  
  
Las 8 sonaron en el reloj de la sala.  
  
Mecánicamente se dirigió a su habitación, encendiendo todas las luces del apartamento, tratando de ahuyentar a los demonios y fantasmas que lo perseguían. Procedió a vestirse. Gruesos pantalones de spandex negro bastante ajustados para una mayor movilidad. Sweater de algodón ajustado y botas altas, especialmente diseñadas para él. Sobre todo eso, pesado abrigo largo, con varios adornos de plata. En silencio se dirigió al dojo, donde guardaba las espadas. Al entrar se volvió a encontrar a su alter ego sonriendo, sujetando las espadas, extendiéndoselas amablemente.  
  
- Sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí. ¿Te parece bien, si trabajamos juntos de nuevo?  
  
Kenshin no dijo nada. Por todos los medios ignoraría a esa visión, solo tomó las espadas y se retiró.  
  
- Estaré siempre a tu lado cariño! - Gritó Battousai con burla. - Cuando sea necesario, cuando lo quieras, cuando no. Te veré en Osaka.  
  
Casi con desesperación, Kenshin salió del dojo. Con las espadas ahora en su cintura trató de calmarse, si se excitaba o agitaba demasiado, el demonio lo tomaría de nuevo, antes de llegar a Osaka. No quería pensar las consecuencias de eso.  
  
A las 9, un Jetta 99 color negro se estacionaba frente a su puerta, donde aguardaba impacientemente Kenshin.  
  
- A buen tiempo Kenshin, ¿cómo has estado?  
  
- Muy bien Sano. ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Ambos subieron al auto sin más palabras.  
  
Rumbo a Osaka. Hacia un combate más.  
  
[-------------------------------------------]  
  
N.A.  
  
Paranoia: Casi casi cuando el que lo padece siente que es perseguido por medio mundo e incluso puede llegar a ser agresivo con sus conocidos.  
  
Esquizofrenia: Cuando el fulano oye voces, ve cosas e incluso personas que no están allí. (Ejemplo: Mente Brillante)  
  
La intención es tratar de explicar la locura de Kenshin, quien quiero que padezca un caso de Doble personalidad extremo, aunado con la esquizofrenia y la paranoia de sus alucinaciones.  
  
Me explico?  
  
¿Alguien conoce la historia del Green Goblin de Spiderman? La de la historieta, no tanto la película. Si es así, pus así. Si no, léanla o pregúntenle a alguien que la conozca. Si no pregunten. 


	3. Viejas rencillas

N.A.: Antes que nada, debo aclarar que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, no es mío ni lo quiero. Solo lo uso por un egoísta interés personal de darle vuelo a mi imaginación torcida y divertirme en el proceso.  
  
Esta historia corre paralela a LADRONA de Slayers y Soldado de Gundam Wing. Si no los han leído ¿Qué esperan bola de perezosos y pónganse al corriente? Ya estoy empezando a relacionar las historias.  
  
LÉANLAS  
  
Esta página esta auspiciada por (bueno realmente no está auspiciada por nadie, pero quise poner comerciales) Kioto No Koban.  
  
De esta página obtuve mucha información de las técnicas que aquí aparecen, así que sugiero que la lean para que de familiaricen con ellas. Dirección:  
  
Es altamente sugerible que la vean.  
  
[-----------------------------------------]  
  
Asesino  
  
Capitulo 3 Viejas rencillas.  
  
Sanosuke manejaba diestramente el Jetta negro que Hiko les dio para la misión. No tenía caso usar un Ferrari u otro coche lujoso que despertara sospecha. Ya suficiente era con que 2 tipos con cara de matones bajaran de un auto negro a mitad de la noche frente a un edificio que se suponía estaba cerrado.  
  
A su lado estaba el pequeño asesino. Segurmente la adquisición más valiosa del Shinsengumi desde que Hiko sustituyera a Okita e Hijikata en el liderazgo después del Bakumatsu. Una de las personalidades más intrigantes que el joven de 19 años había conocido en toda su vida. Asesino de noche, kendoka de día. Extraño, pero agradable, cuando lo encontrabas de buenas.  
  
Una de las razones por la cual no conversaban, era la lucha interna que Ken hacia con Battousai, cada vez que hacía un trabajo. Sano podía ver los continuos cambios de color en los ojos azules y dorados de su compañero de trabajo. Incluso en ocasiones lo escuchaba discutir en un susurro con su alter ego, como si estuviera en el mismo carro. Cosa que, si no lo hacía reír, por lo menos le provocaba escalofríos.  
  
¿Quién era Sanosuke Sagara? Se preguntó el chavo de 19 años, cabello café demasiado rebelde (por algo Saito lo apodaba Cabeza de Gallo) Alto y delgado, con nudillos parecidos a hierro producto de años y años de peleas callejeras.  
  
Recordaba un poco a su padre, Souzo Sagara. Uno de los grandes en la organización Chosu. Destinado a cubrirse de glorias al dirigir las operaciones del Sekijo, los sindicatos de obreros, a una nueva era. Con él, se respetarían los derechos de esas pobres personas en los trabajos y sus salarios serán justos. Sin embargo, como su existencia era un riesgo para los sindicatos del Bakufu, fue asesinado frente a los ojos de un niño, Sanosuke.  
  
Durante un tiempo, ese niño vago por todo Kioto, metiéndose en peleas como único modo de sobrevivir, y se dio cuenta de que era bueno en eso. Al poco tiempo, una pequeña banda de rufianes lo acunó y lo sostenían solo porque podía pelear muy bien. 2 años entre esos chicos lo refinaron para ser "malo". Es aquí donde la providencia divina se muestra, ya que en uno de sus crímenes para obtener dinero, intentaron robar un monasterio budista, a las afueras de Kioto. El resultado fue que los miembros de la pandilla, a la que Sano había tomado como familia, lo dejaron para salvarse ellos.  
  
Aún recordaba la mirada compasiva que el gigantesco monje le dirigía al preguntarle acerca de su familia y el porqué de sus actividades. Los ojos lo invitaron a sincerarse y al poco tiempo, se encontró llorando, arrodillado en el suelo mientras el monje le permitía quedarse en el monasterio el tiempo que quisiera.  
  
Durante un tiempo, aprendió acerca del entrenamiento físico de los monjes de ese lugar. Y era tan intenso, que el pequeño Sano comenzó a crecer, fortaleciéndose cada día. Pasaron los años y al fin encontró algo de Paz.  
  
Fue introducido en las enseñanzas fundamentales del Futae No Kiwami, siendo el próximo heredero del estilo y las responsabilidades que eso significaba. Y aún así, cuando fue dejado al frente del santuario mientras el monje que lo adoptó salía a uno de sus múltiples ratos de Meditación, lo atacaron muchos, muchos individuos.  
  
Al principio rieron, al ver a un chico (en aquel entonces de 14 años) ponerse en una postura de defensa. Después de un par de piernas y brazos rotos, producto de ataques certeros de Futae no Kiwami, su risa desapareció, dejando entrar al que parecía el líder de ellos. Un sujeto tan grande como el monje que usaba en las manos una clase de guantes de hierro y usando un estilo bastante peculiar, dejó inconsciente a Sano y entre todos ellos encendieron fuego al monasterio.  
  
Después de eso, Sano solo pudo recordar despertar en una cama de hospital, con vendas en las manos y los pies, viendo a un hombre alto y delgado que, contra las indicaciones del hospital, fumaba tranquilamente.  
  
Breves presentaciones y se dio cuenta que era uno de los jefes de su padre. Hajime Saito, jefe de detectives del sector 3 de Kioto. Le propuso un trato.  
  
Desde ese entonces, se vio obligado a desaparecer del conocimiento del moje que tanto le dio, para convertirse en un guerrero nocturno. Un ejecutor y defensor de los derechos de la gente. Y aficionado al anime.  
  
Retratemos a Sanosuke. Poco menos de 1.80 y bastante delgado. Músculos endurecidos debido al duro entrenamiento que los paisajes helados proveen y un rostro que pudiera ser atractivo, si no estuviera permanentemente adornado por un esqueleto de pescado que ni el mismo Okina sabía de donde los sacaba.  
  
Ojos cafés con intensidad decidida y corazón lo bastantemente bueno como para no tener los mismos dilemas del destajador a su lado. Su único consuelo es que al final, cuando termine con el Jupongatana (Shishio para se exacto) regresaría con Anji y, si lo aceptaba, seguir con su entrenamiento para ser oficialmente el heredero y sucesor del clan ... no tenían clan, pero ¿por qué no hacerlo?  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta? - Preguntó una voz tranquila a su lado.  
  
- Menos de 30 minutos. Estamos ahora a las afueras de Osaka y, si no hay tráfico que es cosa segura, llegaremos a la hora indicada.  
  
Kenshin no respondió. Pasaba de nuevo por esos trances imperceptibles en donde cedía el control al destajador, manteniéndose siempre alerta para evitar que se destrampe. Cuando Kenshin abrió los ojos, estos brillaban con fulgor dorado.  
  
- Estoy listo para luchar.  
  
Sanosuke solo pudo sonreír.  
  
[-----------------------------------------------------]  
  
Unas cenizas caían al suelo.  
  
Unos dedos callosos retiraban una mitad de cigarro de una boca pequeña, y esta, a su vez, exhalaba una nube de humo.  
  
Lo más interesante de las transformaciones Kenshin/Battousai era que, hasta para el mas entendido, realmente parecían 2 personas distintas. Kenshin odiaba el cigarro, Battousai le convidaba los suyos a Saito. Y de hecho comenzó a fumar en el auto, sacando más durante la última media hora.  
  
Estaban parados frente a un edificio de oficinas de pocos pisos y muchos sótanos. La base de Kanryuu Takeda en Osaka. Y estaban apunto de entrar. No era necesario discutir planes u opciones. El estilo de Battousai era: Entra como puedas, sal tranaquilo. Y eso se disponía ha hacer.  
  
Tirando la colilla del cigarro lejos de sí, soltó dos tajos a la puerta de acero y cristal. Sanosuke la hizo explotar con sus puños. Las alarmas saltaron y en algún punto del edificio los guardias salían armados para contener y proteger. En la parte superior estaba Kanryuu y sus guardaespaldas.  
  
Se separaron, cada uno por su lado.  
  
Kenshin no corría, volaba entre los patéticos guardias quien solo desperdiciaban municiones que valían más que su triste existencia. A su paso, dejó un rastro de sangre, cuerpos destajados, mutilados, descabezados y desmembrados. Chorros de sangre que atestiguarían el paso de las almas de esos guardias vagar y clamar por la consciencia de Kenshin exigiendo una explicación por lo sucedido.  
  
Y ni eso detenía a Battousai. Cada golpe, cada vida que tomaba era una emoción más que excitaba esa sed de sangre. Esta, una vez saciada, solo provocaba más y mas deseos hasta llegar ha ser una carnicería desmedida. Mas de 20 Guardias pasaron al otro mundo. Menos de 2 supieron lo que sucedió.  
  
En su avance, Battousai pasó por 2 pisos, unas escaleras de incendio y finalmente a un corredor, 2 pisos debajo de donde Kanryuu debería estar. De pronto, una columna invisible de viento lo atacó, provocándole una herida en el brazo izquierdo.  
  
- Battousai Himura. - Dijo la sombra de un sujeto de grandes proporciones que custodiaba la salida del corredor. - En esta noche, dejarás de ver la luz.  
  
Battousai ni siquiera se quejó por el golpe de viento. Ni al sentir como su sangre fluía por la relativamente pequeña herida de su brazo lo hizo quejarse. Frente a él tenía al obstáculo (si bien no el mas grande) que entorpecería su misión. ¡Bien! Esto comenzaba ha hacerse aburrido.  
  
- Tu debes ser Raijutta. El Asesino del Viento.  
  
[----------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Sanosuke en cambio, se dedicó a reventar costillas, brazos, piernas y de vez en cuando quijadas. Su rastro era menos sangriento, pero no por eso menos mortal. El precio por la venganza era ese, que otros lo pagaran. Sanosuke tenía una visión diferente de los asesinatos. En lugar de atormentarse con su conciencia manchada, para él solo era justicia. Aku Soku San. Cada individuo que mandaba a la otra vida era un riesgo menos para el Japón, el cual juró defender al entrar al servicio del Shinsengumi. Eso hacía más fácil enfrentar la realidad. Que era un asesino.  
  
Con sus puños era tan efectivo como Himura con su espada. No dejaba testigos. Las víctimas solo veían una figura delgada envuelta en pantalones holgados blancos y polo del mismo color con la palabra "MALO" escrita en la espalda. Ah, si, con un esqueleto de pescado en la boca.  
  
Después de muchos muertos (y dejando sin duda huérfanos y viudas) varias puertas rotas y boquetes en las paredes, llegó a 2 pisos debajo de donde, supuestamente estaba Kanryuu. Entonces todo comenzó ha salir mal. Un golpe tremendamente fuerte y doloroso se impacto en su estómago y lo mandó a volar muy lejos, hasta una pared dolorosamente dura. Pasó un par de segundos doliéndose por el impacto, hasta que se irguió. Frente a él estaba un sujeto, ligeramente más bajo que Sano, musculoso como Hiko y vistiendo al estilo gringo militar. Pantalones camufajeados, camiseta de tirantes, banda en la cabeza y botas militares. Lo peculiar era que sus brazos estaban protegidos por una especie de armadura acerada, puntiaguda en varios lugares. Este hombre caminaba con los brazos colgando frente a sí y una sonrisa maníaca en la cara.  
  
- Bienvenido, señor Sagara. Mi nombre es Bajin Inui, y le aseguro que mi rostro será el último que verá.  
  
[-------------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Ambos hombres se veían despreciativamente. Seguros de su técnica y fuerzas. Confiados que serían los ganadores y que el sol calentaría sus rostros de nuevo.  
  
Raijuta vestía casi harapos. No por lo sucios o pobres que eran estos, sino por lo gastados que parecían. Era como una prenda gastada con gusto. Seguramente había visto muchas luchas, muertes, y agua. La katana que portaba en la mano derecha no era común, sino mas grande, en proporción con el usuario.  
  
- No sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado enfrentarme a ti, Battousai. Quizás desde que venciste a Shishio. He estado entrenando con la esperanza de pelear contra el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu y vencerlo con mi Espada del Viento. Te aseguro que no veras la luz del día, nunca mas.  
  
Battousai había adoptado una postura, mas bien, cómoda. Guardó la espada, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Raijuta de reojo. Con su siempre sonrisa cruel y burlesca en la cara.  
  
- Ya terminaste de decir todo lo que hay en tu cabeza. - Las fosas nasales del ventoso asesino se ensancharon. - Par mí, no eres más que basura, mientras no demuestres lo que haces.  
  
- De acuerdo, prepárate. Golpe de Viento.  
  
Con las dos manos en la espada, Raijuta la llevó lo más atrás que sus coyunturas le permitían y con un movimiento rápido y poderoso cortó el aire. Una columna de viento, visible solo por el polvo que levantaba amenazaba con golpear a Battousai. Este solo se hizo a un lado.  
  
Enfadado el asesino lanzó otro golpe, y otro, y otro mas. Solo para que fueran esquivados con presteza. La temperatura empezaba a subir, y llegó a su punto de ebullición cuando el asesino pelirrojo bostezó falsamente.  
  
- ¿Es todo? Desperdiciaste 5 años de tu vida para no aprender nada.  
  
La ceja de Raijuta tembló y se decidió por una técnica diferente.  
  
- Sucesión.  
  
Rápida y poderosamente, golpeó de nuevo el aire en varias direcciones, desatando una especie de estrella de viento que podían, si no rebanar, destrozar los huesos del que lo recibía. Battousai se puso serio. Con la mano en el mango de la espada, justo cuando iba ha ser golpeado, realizó la técnica Battou. La presión del aire provocada por la técnica partió la estrella ventosa, cuyas "mitades" se estrellaban en la pared detrás de él, con un impacto que dejaba marcas en el enjarre.  
  
- Creo que... entiendo.  
  
Llevando sus manos hacia atrás, imitando la postura de Raijuta, soltó un sablazo, desatando una ola de viento, casi iguala la primera.  
  
Raijuta, impresionado, solo la pudo recibir. La ola no lo cortó, solo lo golpeó, dejándole una bonita marca vertical en la ropa. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre se le escurrieron de la boca.  
  
- ¿Cómo...  
  
[---------------------------------------------]  
  
Definitivamente Sanosuke no quería que el rostro de Bajin fuera el último que podía ver. Simplemente era demasiado feo. Feo-Como-Una-Blasfemia, y no porque estuviera marcado o con cicatrices. Cielos, Kenshin tiene la cara marcada y aún así, es mas atractivo que ese. ¿Qué estoy pensando?  
  
Sano sacudió la cabeza, como para ordenar las ideas, en tanto que Bajin pensó que era por dolor. Y hablando de dolor, Sanosuke casi ya no lo sentía. Solo fue la impresión y el ataque por sorpresa. Ahora que estaba concentrado, la herida ya no era tan grave. Aunque eso no opinaba Bajin.  
  
- Como dije, seré lo último que verás. Y por lo que veo, ya estas a medio camino de morir. Jajajajajaja.  
  
Su risa era despreciable.  
  
- Calmate, amigo. - Una vez mas, un esqueleto de pescado apareció de la nada para añadir un poco de despreocupación a su cara. - Que aún no he entrado en calor.  
  
Sin dar opción a réplica, Sanosuke inició la carga. Soltó una andada de golpes consecutivos destinados a hacerle un favor a Bajin y convertirle la cara en polvo (mucho mejor que la que tenía). Pero solo se encontró con un muro de acero.  
  
Donde Sano pensó que los movimientos de los brazos de su oponente serían lentos, se encontraba que su velocidad era tan alta como la suya. Los músculos en los brazos y hombros tenían una razón. Se preparó para hacer un Futae No Kiwami para partir la armadura, cuando sintió un tremendo golpe en la barbilla. Un microsegundo después, su trasero saludaba al suelo de nuevo. Al levantar la cabeza encontró a Bajin sobándose el antebrazo, presumiendo la dureza del "conejo"  
  
- Lo mas seguro es que un ignorante como tú no lo sepa. Este es el estilo Muteki. El nombre del ataque es Taijutsu Goufubaku.  
  
[Racionalicemos un poco. Los pies bien puestos en el suelo. Se coloca todo el brazo en ángulo recto con el cuerpo. Como presumiendo la fuerza. Con un salto pequeño pero concentrado se golpea la mandíbula con el músculo endurecido del bíceps. En condiciones normales disloca la quijada o provoca daños en la columna vertebral. Repito, en condiciones normales.]  
  
- Taijutsu Goufubaku. - Repitió Sano calladamente. - ¿Estilo Muteki?  
  
- El estilo Muteki permite al practicante convertir todo su cuerpo en un arma. La forma del bloqueo lo hace superior defensivamente y no importa que tipo de ataque uses. No me tocaras un solo cabello.  
  
- Supongo que por la armadura.  
  
- Esta es especial. 2 centímetros de placas de acero superpuestas, forjadas como espadas y bordes afilados. Ni siquiera una Magnum abollaría esta belleza. - Para sorpresa se Sano, parecía que Bajin estaba vendiéndole la armadura. - Esto, aunado al estilo Muteki, me hacen un ser invencible y el maestro en el combate. ¿Entiendes?  
  
Un momento de distracción, y la cara de Bajin se atravesó con el puño de Sanosuke. Gracias a Dios, dejó de hablar.  
  
- Ya cállate, Rambo de segunda. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Un leve golpe y ya sangras? No eres muy resistente que digamos.  
  
Y en efecto. Bajin estaba sangrando con un puñetazo, que no alcanzaría a incomodar a Saito. Y en serio fue leve. La nariz del "Rambo" sangraba profusamente. Y estaba furioso, lo que se dice furioso. Sin mas palabras que un "AAAAARRRGGGG" atacó a Sanosuke.  
  
Las defensas normales no servían con alguien que usa metal filoso y puntiagudo para atacar. El dolor y las heridas en los brazos del cabeza-de- gallo lo demostraban. De alguna forma podria usar sus manos para un bloqueo, pero se arriesgaría a fracturar accidentalmente sus huesos. Bajin no daba tregua. Sus ataques los habían llevado del corredor a un habitación. (Debe ser dicho que las paredes eran de Tablaroca o sea placas de concreto delgadas y frágiles). Entonces, una vez conectado 2 golpes dolorosos y fuertes a la cara de Sano, Bajin saltó. Se esperaba que pateara el rostro. Pero en pleno vuelo, con las puntas de los pies, pateó la espinilla izquierda y el muslo derecho. Con ambas manos tomó el cuello de la víctima encajando las puntas de los dedos alrededor de las vértebras y con un giro, arrojó el cuerpo a una de las paredes la cual cedió y se desmoronó por el peso del saco de papas que resultó ser Sanosuke.  
  
- Debo decirte que nadie, nadie me ha derrotado nunca. Ninguna técnica es capaz de vencer el estilo Muteki. No importa que tan fuerte seas, yo lo soy mas. Y no pod...  
  
Sanosuke salía del boquete sobando su cuello y girando su cabeza para acomodar los huesos. Su mirada era de reto y en la boca, una sonrisa insolente se formaba, adornada con...  
  
- Así que, ninguna técnica, ¿eh? ¿Crees que podrías resistir un Futae no Kiwami?  
  
- Un Futae...¿Qué?  
  
- Veo que un ignorante como tú no conoce las técnicas superiores. Permíteme mostrártelo.  
  
Bajin sonrió y se colocó en posición de defensa con los brazos cruzados. Si solo era un puñetazo, se rompería la mano al atacar a una pared de acero forjado. Si, de esa forma sería más fácil vencerlo.  
  
Sanosuke emprendió la embestida y cerró su puño fuertemente.  
  
Bajin acomodó sus pies para soportar mejor el impacto.  
  
Sanosuke golpeó y el Futae No Kiwami aventó un poco a Bajin. Solo un poco.  
  
Los nudillos de Sano no soportaron la fuerza que él creyó necesaria para romper la armadura y estos se rompieron.  
  
Las carcajadas de Bajin llenaron el cuarto y se callaron en cuanto su preciada armadura reventó en pedazos. Las dos.  
  
Gestos de asombro de convirtieron en dolor cuando los huesos de los brazos también estallaron, tumbando al individuo y llenándolo de sangre.  
  
Sanosuke se acercó y un esqueleto de pescado aterrizó en la barbilla de Bajin.  
  
- Eres prometedor, pero aunque tu cuerpo es un arma, nunca hiciste de él una armadura para los ataques. Nunca avanzarás si solo te enfrentas contra quien sabes que puedes ganar. Lamentablemente no lucharé contigo otra vez.  
  
Dicho esto, un golpe con la mano izquierda calló para siempre el gemido de Bajin. Y haciendo esto, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kanryuu.  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
- El aire, al ser cortado, provoca una onda de choque. Sin importar que tan pequeña sea, se produce. Mientras mas grande sea la velocidad y el objeto que lo empuja, la onda de aire será mas poderosa. Tus brazos son demasiado desarrollados, ideales para mover la espada a velocidad alta y producir ese efecto. Sin embargo, lo delgado de la hoja no es suficiente para provocar el golpe que deseas, por lo que debes girarla un poco, para que agarre más aire. Una vez que entiendes eso, es mas fácil, ¿no es así?  
  
Raijuta estaba impresionado. Que pudiera ver a través de su técnica de esa forma después de unos golpes, y peor aún, que la hubiera imitado era algo que salía de sus expectativas.  
  
Para él, así de grande y fuerte como era, era cansado soltar un ataque de viento. Una sucesión aún más. Y ahora ese pequeño rival lo atacó con una fuerza aún más grande que la que él le imprimía a los golpes. Sin duda producto del famoso Shin So Ku. Del cual solo Shougo Amakusa era dueño. ¿Oh no?  
  
Y ahí estaba, ese enano, que en la penumbra, vestido de negro y esos ojos dorados llameantes llenos de odio y desprecio. Sujetando esa espada infalible lista para rebanar en pedacitos la carne de Raijuta. Este, por primera vez en su vida, sintió Miedo.  
  
- No estoy tan equivocado. Ahora ya que par mí ya no hay sorpresa, ¿Por qué no peleas cercanamente? Me estoy aburriendo.  
  
- No me des ordenes, enano. - Espetó a pesar del miedo. - Esta vez morirás. Estilo del Viento. Tornado Mortal.  
  
Raijuta empezó a dar vueltas. La espada provocaba varias olas de viento que se quedaban alrededor de él. En unos pocos segundos, todo el polvo del cuarto formó un tornado con Raijuta como centro. Entonces, con un grito se desató.  
  
Equivalente a mas de 10 Golpes de Viento y sin duda más destructivo. (El piso, las paredes y el techo quedaban marcados por la potencia del ataque.) Battousai no podía esquivarlo y necesitaría mas de una técnica Battou para romperla.  
  
A gran velocidad, giró la espada, hasta que por unos momentos pareció un escudo circular. Gimió de esfuerzo al detener el golpe de aire, el cual lo empujaba hacia atrás, justo a la pared. Sabía que si bajaba la guardia sería destrozado por ese ataque. Retos, retos. A Battousai le encantan los retos.  
  
Juntando sus fuerzas y con un grito, realizó un Ryu Sho Sen y rompió el ataque. Sonrisa macabra. Ahora sigue Raijuta.  
  
- No, no es posible, no...  
  
Fue lo último que pudo decir. Rápido como el viento, Battousai corrió sin esfuerzo y cortó limpiamente la cabeza de su oponente, la cual quedó con la expresión de terror que tanto le agradaba en sus víctimas. Un trofeo mas para presumir.  
  
Ahora Kanryuu.  
  
[------------------------------------------------]  
  
Kanryuu era un hombre de unos 40 años. A base de traiciones y alianzas no muy respetable, había ascendido demasiado en el Jupongatana convirtiéndose en uno de los mas grandes e importantes proveedores de armas y droga. En especial heriona.  
  
Era una lástima que aquella chica se hubiera perdido. No existía alguien capaz de fabricar heroína tan buena, y sobretodo barata en Japón, pero, bueno, no siempre se gana.  
  
Sin embargo los pensamientos de sus problemas menores no estaban actualmente activos. Los pensamientos de proteger su vida estaban, en estos momentos mas activos que nunca.  
  
Los guardia habían muerto, y de acuerdo con lo que le decían sus monitores, 2 de sus guardaespaldas también. Solo le quedaba Shougo, pero cuando se ponía a orar, solo Dios lo sacaba de su capilla. Maldito sea Shougo. Posiblemente el único a su servicio que detendría a Battousai. En estos momentos trataba de ejecutar el plan B. El cual no estaba rindiendo frutos.  
  
- Por favor, solo con 2 armaduras tengo suficiente. Mi vida está en riesgo.  
  
Kanryuu discutía con un hombre de unos 60 años, delgado y cabello totalmente blanco. Transmitido por videoconferencia desde... Escocia.  
  
- Ya te lo dije, estamos en medio de una batalla. Me vi obligado a llamar a todas las unidades, incluso las de Japón.  
  
- Batalla.  
  
- Si, por la misma razón por la cual no puedo seguir conversando contigo. Adiós.  
  
La comunicación se cortó.  
  
- Maldito Quuenze, no puedo escapar, no puedo...  
  
- Exacto. No puedes escapar. Piensa rápido.  
  
Una especie de bola se alojó en sus brazos, los cuales por instinto los extendió. La bola cayó al suelo cuando Kanryuu se dio cuenta que era la cabeza de Raijuta con una expresión pura de terror. Levantó la mirada.  
  
Ahí estaba, el demonio pelirrojo. Mirándolo con esos ojos inhumanos y esa aura asesina que lo dejaban espantado. Battousai sonrió al detectar como los pantalones de Kanryuu se humedecían.  
  
- Kanryuu Takeda, he venido a tomar tu vida.  
  
Sin previo aviso, la espada corta de su cintura voló justo a la cabeza del trabajo. Se hundió fuertemente en su cráneo y el cuerpo de Takeda cayó sin vida en lo que Battousai, desinteresadamente salía de la oficina.  
  
Sanosuke lo esperaba.  
  
- Ya está muerto, procede a investigar.  
  
- Hecho.  
  
Los ojos de Kenshin perdieron fulgor dorado y una sombra azul apareció en su centro al ver la mano de Sano.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?  
  
Al principio, la pregunta lo tomó fuera de guardia, hasta que su cerebro registraba el tono. Por un breve momento era Kenshin.  
  
- Si, no es nada. Solo una revisión de Genzai y estaré bien. - Dijo este enseñando su puño recientemente vendado.  
  
Los ojos regresaron a su dorado original.  
  
- Iré con Shougo. No tardo.  
  
- No dejes que te maten.  
  
- Nunca.  
  
[-----------------------------------------------------]  
  
Shougo concluía su rutina de rezos nocturnos en la capillita que Kanryuu le había facilitado. Cristiano de nacimiento, nacido de una familia medio acomodada que recientemente se había mudado a Japón y huérfano a los 10 años, producto de un accidente de auto cercano a una cascada de Kioto. El pobrecillo Shougo Amakusa, pudo morir de no ser por alguien que sería su figura paterna por un tiempo.  
  
Hiko Seijuro.  
  
Último Sensei del glorioso estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, el máximo arte de la espada destinado a pproteger a las personas de ...  
  
Para un cristiano, las espadas son malas, pero al ver que ya no tenía caso resistir la voluntad del Shishou, aceptó el entrenamiento. Durante años, Shougo se fue desarrollando, entrenando solitariamente con el Gran Hiko, hasta que este llegó con un niño (muy pequeño por cierto) pelirrojo.  
  
El entrenamiento ahora fue para los dos, como un método de seguridad de que, si uno muriera en las enseñanzas finales, no perder el tiempo entrenando otro. Y así pasaron los años. Cuando Kenshin tenía 15 y Shougo 18, Hiko los puso a combatir, par decidir quien sería el destinatario de las enseñanzas finales del estilo, y Kenshin ganó. Y esa derrota marcaría el destino de Shougo.  
  
Renuente a quedarse, viendo como la atención de su "padre" se la ganaba un mocoso, él se retiró. Rumiando rencor, y despecho, Shougo se retiró a una parte lejana, y a pesar que la intención principal era meterse de monje en algún monasterio jesuita o algo así, el amor al Kendo que Hiko le inculcó lo obligaron a seguir entrenando.  
  
Pasaron los años y Shougo se convertía en uno de los mejores del Hiten Mitsurugi Ruy, sin las enseñanzas finales.  
  
Aunque, desarrolló otras. En algún lugar, un fulano le enseñó las bases del Shin No Ippou, el cual mejorado con el HMR, desarrolló su técnica espacial, la única del Hijo De Dios (Si no podía ser hijo de Hiko, tenía que serlo de alguien) Ray Ryu Sen.  
  
Una con la cual, pensaba derrotar a Himura. Ir con su cabeza con Hiko y exigir el entrenamiento fina. Si no acepta, pues simplemente lo dejará ciego hasta que por lo menos le dé la teoría.  
  
De esa forma será finalmente El Hijo De Dios por mérito propio.  
  
Para algo se tienen 31 años, se está tramado y se ha jurado venganza.  
  
Para este momento.  
  
[-------------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Kenshin/Battousai pateó la puerta de la capillita de Shougo. Llamarla -ita no era lo mas apropiado, ya que permitía un gran espacio para la lucha. Mas grande que un dojo normal y con un solo altar que no llegará a estorbar en dado caso.  
  
Espacio, todo lo necesario.  
  
Ambos contendientes omitieron las presentaciones. Se conocían demasiado bien, a pesar de tener casi 13 años de no verse. Y aún así, solo uno parecía no haber cambiado.  
  
Los traumas y rencores de Shougo lo habían gastado físicamente. Su cabello presentaba canas prematuras y seguía siendo alto y delgado. Algunas ojeras y bolas debajo de los ojos revelaban varias noches de insomnio y múltiples cicatrices pequeñas restaban belleza a una cara atractiva.  
  
Su atuendo era extraño. Parecía un sacerdote, con sotana negra, abierta en la parte frontal de la cintura para permitir una mejor movilidad. Cinturón de piel grueso de donde colgaba la omnipresente Katana para un practicante del HMR. Battousai sonrió. Mataría a un siervo de Dios. ¡Que lástima!  
  
Las ideas se transmitieron sin palabras. Shougo leyó en esos ojos dorados y llameantes un profundo desprecio, odio y, aunque no quería reconocerlo, superioridad.  
  
El combate inició.  
  
Ambos contendientes usaron su Shin So Ku para un acercamiento, giraron 360° y realizaron un perfecto y sincronizado Ryu Kan Sen. Ambas espadas se encontraron con un terrible sonido. Sus pies se deslizaron unos centímetros al oponerse ambas fuerzas. Sus manos izquierdas tomaron la funda y nuevamente estas se encontraron. Al no decidirse quien podía ganar, ambos saltaron hacia atrás para un nuevo ataque.  
  
Shougo aflojó su cuello en lo que Kenshin se despojaba de abrigo, el cual cayó pesadamente. (Shougo notó eso)  
  
"¿Está peleando con peso? Entonces ¿su velocidad es mayor?"  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de batalla. Kenshin corrió de nuevo hacia él y, un paso antes de llegar, saltó casi hasta el techo del lugar. "Ryu Tsui Sen" pensó Shougo y contraatacó con un Ryu Sho Sen.  
  
El golpe de Shougo rechazó fácilmente al de Kenshin debido al escaso peso de éste (en comparación con el del "cura") lo que provocó que, en el impulso, Shougo girara rápidamente y practicara una muy generosa incisión en el hombro izquierdo de Battousai. Ambos contendientes se separaron.  
  
Fueron solo 3 golpes, a lo mucho. Pero cada uno de ellos estaba cargado con fuerza y poder considerablemente grande. Kenshin en especial, jadeaba para controlar el dolor que sentía en su hombro, el cual, por razones obvias, sangraba abundantemente. Pero ¿porqué el izquierdo, en vez de anularlo con el derecho?  
  
- ¿Qué planeas Shougo? ¿Quieres morir?  
  
- Mi intención nunca ha sido matarte, no sin que antes me muestres el Ouji que maestro Hiko.  
  
Kenshin sonrió. Era eso. Idiota.  
  
Empuñó la vaina y la espada en cada mano. "¿Quieres el Ouji?"  
  
- Prepárate Shougo, este es el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi. - Se arrojó hacia él. - Ryu Sou Sen Garami.  
  
Shougo, apenas pudo eludir los golpes. 9 golpes aleatorios a los puntos vitales. Golpeando incluso con la vaina. Varias heridas aparecieron a lo largo de su cuerpo.  
  
- Como puedes ver, existe una diferencia entre Ryu Sou Sen que aprendiste al Garami. Y si no puedes resistir este ataque, ¿Aun así quieres que te muestre el Ouji?  
  
Orgullo, orgullosos de su fuerza y habilidad. Un momento, Fuerza, ¡Eso es! Sin importar que tan hábil era. Fuerza era lo que Shougo tenía, más que él. Ataques de fuerza. De Ken-ki. Esta era la ocasión de demostrar su habilidad. Ray Ryu Sen.  
  
Se levantó. Puso su mejor cara de desafío y se alejó a una distancia conveniente.  
  
- Creo firmemente que con el próximo golpe te derrotaré fácilmente. ¿Aceptas?  
  
Battousai recordó aquella vez, en el ataque final del duelo, en el que Shougo apostó todo al Sou Ryu Sen mientras que él lo atacó con un Hi Ryu Sen. La cicatriz que le quedó en el pecho aún debería dolerle en los inviernos. No lo mató, pero pudo hacerlo, lo que demostraba su superioridad ante Shougo. Para Hiko eso fue suficiente.  
  
El Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu permitía al practicante leer incluso el corazón del oponente, y esa mirada de Shougo lo tenía un tanto intranquilo. ¿Realmente tenía una técnica capaz de combatir con el Ouji? Eso era imposible. Pero ¿Y si no?  
  
Toma medidas, toma medidas. Toma el abrigo.  
  
Shougo vio como Kenshin clavaba la Katana en el suelo mientras tranquilamente se ponía el abrigo. Nuevamente, al observar el movimiento de la prenda pareció que sin duda era bastante pesada. Si su Shin So Ku era elevado sin el, Si se lo ponía ¿No lo hará más lento?  
  
- Me pides el Ouji, y te daré un regalo. Prepárate.  
  
Shougo registró la posición que adoptaba, lo cual no era ninguna Battou. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuera HMR.  
  
Kenshin tomó la espada de la parte más alejada del mango con la mano izquierda. Plantó los pies en el suelo y adelantó la pierna derecha. Parecía postura Battou si no fuera por que los pies estaban demasiado separados y flexionados. Sostuvo la espada horizontal con la punta dirigiéndose a Shougo y la aseguró con las yemas de los dedos de la mano derecha. Giró el tronco hacia atrás e inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante.  
  
"¿Qué clase de postura era esa?"  
  
Por un momento ambos contendientes esperaron una señal invisible. En un instante, las pupilas de Battousai se contrajeron en un punto y se arrojó a una velocidad brutal.  
  
- ¡A la carga!  
  
Shougo por un momento se asustó. Su velocidad no se redujo ni un metro por hora, al contrario, parecía ser mas furiosa. Sus pues dejaban huellas notables en el piso. Solo sele ocurrió una cosa: Saltar.  
  
Si Shougo estuviera allí, su cuello habría sido perforado por la poderosa estocada izquierda de Battousai. La pared, en cambio no tuvo tanta suerte. El muro cedió ante el golpe, parecido a un cañonazo y se colapsó en escombros y polvo.  
  
Shougo comenzaba a bajar, desenvainando la espada.  
  
- ¿Crees que has eludido mi ataque Shougo?  
  
En un instante Battousai recuperó la postura origina, solo que apuntó la katana hacia arriba, contrajo fuertemente el brazo y saltó, lo más fuerte que sus piernas le permitían. Estocada.  
  
Los ojos de Shougo se agrandaron de dolor. No había forma de precisar que tan grave sería la herida, ya que, por el momento, solo sentía DOLOR, aunado a sorpresa y furia. Miró hacia abajo.  
  
Y unos brillantes ojos dorados lo saludaron.  
  
[-----------------------------------]  
  
N.A.: JAJAJAJAJA, ¿qué pasó ahí? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?  
  
Antes que nada, las técnicas de Raijuta son sacadas de la manga. Razon: nunca vi esapelea en el ánime ni en el manga, por lo que me las tuve que inventar. Y como no se Japones, los nombres son burdas etiquetas.  
  
Agradecimientos.  
  
Me gustaría agradecer (aunque dudo que lo llegue ha saber) a Linay, la autora del maravilloso Fic. Broken Pieces del cual tomé muchas ideas respecto la actividad de Kenshin en el bajo mundo de Kioto. Si saben ingles, léanlo, si no, pus aprendan bola de flojos.  
  
Ashley-ketchum1, me alegra que ya estés entendiendo el Fic, jamás creí que fuera ha ser un poco complicado pero comprometo que conforme avance la historia todo se aclarará. Por cierto, pequeño reclamo, la info que te pasé en el e-mail era PARA TUS OJOS, no para que la mencionaras en los comentarios. Te perdono (que benévolo soy) pero otra de esas y mando a mi Battousai a pelear con tu Centella y ha ver quien gana. ¿Te parece? Otra cosa ¿Cómo una niña de 4-5 años se acostumbró de repente a ver tanta sangre? Es algo que no me explico. ¿Ya leíste Ladrona?  
  
Gaby (hyatt: Si, pobrecito, pero estoy dispuesto ha llevar esa paranoia hasta el final y, o volverlo completamente loco o curarlo. ¿Tu que opinas? ¿Ya leíste Soldado y Ladrona? Te lo sugiero.  
  
Tambien a todos aquellos que leyendo no se tomasn 5 minutos (o mas dependiendo el servidor) para dejar un comentario, a ellos, pus gracias.  
  
Sugerencia del Dia: "Dias de chica" de Ranma ½. Muy gracioso. 


	4. Muerte y vida

N.A. Por si alguien lo había pensado...No Estoy muerto.  
  
Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, no me pertenece y francamente ni lo quiero debido a montones de problemas legales que tendría que lidiar. Yo solo lo uso, reuso, deformo, corrompo y transformo para darle gusto a mi imaginación torcida.  
  
Esta historia corre paralela con LADRONA de Slayers y Soldó de Gundam Wing. Si no las han leído, ¿qué rayos esperan para leerlas? La conjunción está próxima y les conviene saber de los que tratan las otras.  
  
Este capitulo esta dedicado a Blankaoru, quien me dio ideas para poder terminarlo.  
  
Esta serie esta auspiciada por Leche Pudrimilk. El chocolate que pudre a sus niños. (Aliméntate sanamente)  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Kenshin tomó la espada de la parte más alejada del mango con la mano izquierda. Plantó los pies en el suelo y adelantó la pierna derecha. Parecía postura Battou si no fuera por que los pies estaban demasiado separados y flexionados. Sostuvo la espada horizontal con la punta dirigiéndose a Shougo y la aseguró con las yemas de los dedos de la mano derecha. Giró el tronco hacia atrás e inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante.  
  
"¿Qué clase de postura era esa?"  
  
Por un momento ambos contendientes esperaron una señal invisible. En un instante, las pupilas de Battousai se contrajeron en un punto y se arrojó a una velocidad brutal.  
  
- ¡A la carga!  
  
Shougo por un momento se asustó. Su velocidad no se redujo ni un metro por hora, al contrario, parecía ser mas furiosa. Sus pues dejaban huellas notables en el piso. Solo sele ocurrió una cosa: Saltar.  
  
Si Shougo estuviera allí, su cuello habría sido perforado por la poderosa estocada izquierda de Battousai. La pared, en cambio no tuvo tanta suerte. El muro cedió ante el golpe, parecido a un cañonazo y se colapsó en escombros y polvo.  
  
Shougo comenzaba a bajar, desenvainando la espada.  
  
- ¿Crees que has eludido mi ataque Shougo?  
  
En un instante Battousai recuperó la postura origina, solo que apuntó la katana hacia arriba, contrajo fuertemente el brazo y saltó, lo más fuerte que sus piernas le permitían. Estocada.  
  
Los ojos de Shougo se agrandaron de dolor. No había forma de precisar que tan grave sería la herida, ya que, por el momento, solo sentía DOLOR, aunado a sorpresa y furia. Miró hacia abajo.  
  
Y unos brillantes ojos dorados lo saludaron.  
  
[-----------------------------]  
  
Asesino  
  
Capitulo 4 Muerte y vida.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Por una cuestión de suerte, mala puntería o benevolencia, la punta de la espada de Battousai rozó la costilla de Shougo, rodeándola; perforando piel, músculo y ropa.  
  
La percepción de ambos era tan rápida, que les pareció que caían lentamente.  
  
"Mira con que facilidad puedo cambiar a un ataque horizontal" Pensó Battousai al momento que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Giró el filo de la espada y realizó un corte. El filo rozó nuevamente la costilla y agrandó el tamaño y la seriedad de la herida. Completó el giro y una pesada bota se estrellaba contra la quijada de Shougo, mandándolo a volar muy lejos.  
  
La herida, aunque grande, no era mortal. La estocada fue cuidadosamente planeada para incomodar al enemigo, jugar con él y restarle fuerza a su ataque. No fue mala puntería, ni suerte. Mucho menos benevolencia.  
  
Fue crueldad.  
  
Unas gotas de sangre cayeron desde la punta de la espada del pequeño espadachín. La visión de la sangre de su enemigo lo regocijaba. Shougo jadeaba y trataba de controlar el dolor y el flujo de la sangre de su herida. Pocas, muy pocas veces, alguien le había herido con gravedad. Solo podía mirar con odio a ese pequeño...  
  
- No hay ángulo muerto en el Hira-zuki, creado por el genio de la estrategia Hijikata Toshizou. Otrora líder del Shinsengumi. El Gatotsu es mucho mejor.  
  
Shougo registró de nuevo la postura. Inclinado hacia delante, brazo y espada listos para una estocada izquierda. Se arrojó hacia Battousai cuando este empezó a moverse. Al dar la estocada, la esquivó interponiendo su espada al ataque secundario del Gatotsu. El lado derecho de Battousai quedaba algo desprotegido, si pudiera atacar por allí mediante...  
  
- Astuto. - Gritó Kenshin al entender la jugada de su rival. Dejó de oponer resistencia al bloqueo y golpeó la cara de Shougo con el mango de la espada. Aprovechando los 20 Kilos extra que el abrigo de Kelvar le proporcionaba empujo fuertemente a Shougo con el hombro, haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared cercana. Su cuerpo dejó huella y cayó como un saco de papas.  
  
- Lección final del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu numero 1: Por el simple hecho de blandir tu espada no puedes asegurar que tu enemigo venga hacia ti. No creí que tu técnica se hubiera deteriorado tanto Shougo. Este es el Kempo no Battoujutsu.  
  
Un brillo pequeño e intenso empezó a iluminar los ojos del caído. En su mente, las imágenes del Kenshin mas joven que lo derrotó años atrás se sobreponían con las del Battousai de ahora. Una ira descontrolada comenzó a crecer dentro de él.  
  
El brillo no pasó desapercibido para Battousai. Ni el aparente cambio en el Ki de su oponente.  
  
"A pesar de tener una herida profunda en su costado, la segunda respuesta fue mucho más rápida que la primera. Será posible que, conforme avanza la pelea, salga su destajador interno."  
  
Las reflexiones de Kenshin quedaron inconclusas. Shougo se levantó e inmediatamente después corría a enfrentar de nuevo al Destajador. Battousai preparó el ataque con el Gatotsu y asestó la estocada cuando lo vio conveniente. El movimiento, puramente defensivo no requirió que moviera los pies. Sería efectivo, si encontrara un objetivo. La espada se encontró con solo aire.  
  
Kenshin sintió una corriente de aire a su derecha y haciendo un esfuerzo gigantesco, conectó una patada. La cara de Shougo saludaba de nuevo la pesada bota de su rival y girando en consecuencia, se alejó de él.  
  
"¿Qué fue eso? Ese movimiento estuvo mas allá de mis expectativas. Entonces es cierto. El asesino nato de Shougo sale cada vez que pelea."  
  
Shougo respiraba rápida y entrecortadamente. Como si su cuerpo no pudiera soportar el poder que tenía. De pronto se calmó. Dignamente se puso de pié y dio unos pasos. Para, finalmente, revelar un par de ojos intensamente dorados.  
  
"Un Hitokiri. Un Hitokiri de verdad. Shougo al fin se convirtió en un asesino hecho y derecho. ¡Demonios! Si solo Saito estuviera allí"  
  
Pero había algo más en la postura de Shougo. De alguna forma lo diferenciaba de él. A Shougo ya no le importaba tomar o perder la vida. Solo peleaba, como un verdadero Samurai. No como Battousai quien experimentaba un goce con la crueldad. De algún modo estaba más equilibrado que él. Eso lo hacia ¿superior?  
  
"Naaa"  
  
- Veo que finalmente decidiste pelear en serio. Entonces... - Cambio ligeramente su postura. - ...usaré el verdadero Gatotsu.  
  
La postura era la del Gatotsu Nishiki. La espada estaba sobre la cabeza del atacante, la punta sostenida por los dedos derechos y listo para atacar. Kenshin gritó, presumiendo unos pronunciados caninos y corrió, tan rápido como pudo.  
  
Shougo realizó 2 pasos. Esquivó la estocada inclinando ligeramente la cabeza e interponiendo la espada en el siguiente ataque de Battousai. Siguiente paso, giró y provocando un arco de plata, el filo de la Katana se encontró con el cuello del abrigo de su rival. Ryu Kan Sen.  
  
Las vértebras de Kenshin tronaron, su boca escupió sangre mientras era arrojado hacia una pared cercana. Esta colapsó al estrellarse con la cara del asesino. Y Shougo se preguntó porque su cabeza no se había separado. ¿El abrigo?  
  
- Lección del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu numero "n". En un duelo, procura usar una técnica que acabe a la primera. El Gatotsu, sin importar que tan impresionante sea, después de verlo 3 veces se te ocurren una o dos formas de eludirlo. Levántate, no creo que quieras terminar así después de trece años.  
  
El cuello le dolía como el infierno, el impacto lo dejó viendo estrellas, pero lo mas impactante era el tono de voz de Shougo. Frío, distante. Definitivamente era todo un Asesino.  
  
"Ryu Kan Sen" Se dijo mentalmente. Cuando practicaba con Saito mientras le enseñaba el Hira Zuki, y por ende el Gatotsu, había usado un Do Ryu Sen para romper el ritmo del ataque, y un Hi Ryu Sen para atacar. Pero lo mas adecuado resultó ser un Ryu Kan Sen. "Maldito, lo haz dominado bien."  
  
- Terminar ¿eh? Pensaba entretenerme un poco con tigo, pero mi mente acaba de cambiar. Te mataré.  
  
- Sigue parloteando, me entretiene tu charlatanería.  
  
La sangre escurría por el rostro de Battousai mientras se colocaba en la posición del Nishiki y Shougo, sangrando del costado, en la Battou. A una señal inexistente ambos avanzaron y chocaron las espadas.  
  
Ambos estaban cansados, doloridos y sangrantes. Y aún así sus ataques no se reducían en poder ni un poco. Kenshin era hábil peleando con la izquierda, la cual desconcertaba un poco a Shougo, quien estaba en un estado de absoluta concentración. Su objetivo: Matar.  
  
En un punto, aprovechando un bloqueo y los 20 Kilos extras que el abrigo de Kelvar le proporcionaba, Battousai colocó la mano derecha en el inverso de la hoja para empujar a Shougo hacia una pared. Su intención era estrangularlo con su propia Katana, pero reste rompió el movimiento al conectar su rodilla con la quijada del pelirrojo. Saltó lejos para recuperar energías y se encontró bloqueando un mandoble. Kenshin aprovechó la energía de la defensa del "cura" y giró hacia la izquierda sorpresivamente. Levantó él pié y con una patada lateral, empujó el filo directamente al brazo izquierdo de Shougo. Shuugeki Tousei. Watoujutsu.  
  
El dolor hizo que Shougo gritara y se alejara. Una grandiosa combinación de Kun Fu y Kendo fue suficiente para convencerlo que Battousai era experto en varias disciplinas. Mucho más que él.  
  
- Estoy impresionado, tu uso del HMR sorprendería al mismísimo Hiko. Él estaría orgulloso de ti - La confesión calmó un poco la furia de Shougo, solo preparándolo para lo que sigue. - y por lo mismo, te daré un obsequio. Te mostraré el Ouji.  
  
Shougo sonrió fríamente. Sabía que, a pesar del titánico esfuerzo que realizaban ambos para aparentar normalidad, sus fuerzas menguaban cada vez más rápido. Battousai debía terminar la batalla antes de morir. Por eso necesitaba usar el Ouji. Bien. En ese caso, usaré el Rai Ryu Sen.  
  
Shougo guardó la espada en la vaina y enfrentó a Battousai. Lo encontró parado, derecho, sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos. Cosa extraña. Shougo siempre había pensado que el Ouji sería una clase de súper técnica Battou. ¿Qué quería hacer?  
  
No importa. Lo cegaría y le sacaría la verdad.  
  
Battousai corrió.  
  
Al igual que Shougo.  
  
Este empezaba a concentrar su Kenki para empezar con el Shin no Ippu y conectarlo con la espada cuando lo vio.  
  
O mejor dicho, lo vio.  
  
- Este es el Ouji estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Kuzuryusen, Luz de dragón policéfalo.  
  
9 golpes asesinos. Los nueve ataques básicos del Kendo. Todos en el mismo movimiento. Simultáneos. Ineludibles. Efectivos.  
  
No alcanzo ha hacer el Rai Ryu sen. Sacó la espada y la vaina con la intención de bloquear los ataques.  
  
Nueve destellos simultáneos parecieron iluminar el recinto.  
  
Ambos contrincantes estaban separados. Cada uno esperando lo mejor.  
  
Entre gritos de dolor, cortes profundos aparecían a lo largo del cuerpo de Shougo mientras la sangre fluía.  
  
La vaina estaba destrozada, al haber detenido al Sakakaze (en medio de los pies, muy importante) El mango detuvo al Tsuki y la hoja desvió al karatake. El resto de los golpes encontró su marca, como resultado, la vida de Shougo se escurría.  
  
- Este él es el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Kuzuryusen. Es mi especialidad, mi técnica favorita.  
  
Shougo solo podía verlo con odio. Sintiendo como la vida se le escurría. El pequeño asesino lo estaba viendo a los ojos.  
  
- Lamento que esto acabara así. - De repente sus ojos perdieron un poco su brillo dorado. - Adiós hermano.  
  
El cuerpo de Shougo sufrió un espasmo cuando una espada atravesó su cráneo y se encajó en el piso.  
  
Una espada se envainó mientras Battousai se retiraba.  
  
[--------------------------------------]  
  
- A buen tiempo. ¿Terminaste? - Sanosuke preguntó cuando Battousai apareció. El Cabeza-de-gallo parecía bastante alegre. Y no era para menos. 6 meses de entrenamiento intensivo de la Master-Hacker Comadreja1000 habían servido para sacar toda la información que el Shinsengumi necesitaba. - porque yo sí.  
  
Los ojos de Battousai cambiaron de dorado a azul varias veces antes de contestar.  
  
- Si, terminé - dijo de forma neutra. - Vamonos.  
  
- Bueno. Mas vale abandonar el barco antes que la policía venga. -usando un Futae-no-Kiwami izquierdo, se deshizo de la computadora mientras guardaba un diskette en la bolsa de su pantalón.  
  
- Kanryuu sobornaba al jefe de policía local para que no metiera sus narices en este edificio. Lo que sucedía aquí, aquí se quedaba. No debemos preocuparnos por eso. - explicó Battousai en un esfuerzo por contenerse y alardear. Kenshin no se lo permitía. Al menos no frente a Sanosuke.  
  
- Vaya. ¿De donde sacaste eso?  
  
- De tu "padre" Saito. - sonrió. Sin estar seguro si fue Kenshin o Battousai el que hizo el comentario.  
  
Sanosuke no dijo nada. Solo su ceja tembló levemente.  
  
[-----------------------------------------]  
  
- Linda espada. ¿De donde la sacaste?  
  
- Es un regalo de los muertos.  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
El trayecto, debió ser más tranquilo. Sin prisas por llegar a Kyoto a una hora. Con la satisfacción de haber hecho un buen trabajo, y disfrutar de conducir un auto por las solitarias carreteras de Japón.  
  
Bueno, mientras Battousai no condujera.  
  
Sano resistía el impulso de abrazar sus piernas para darse el lujo de un poco de seguridad ante la conducción temeraria del pelirrojo. Esta bien, a él le gustaban las altas velocidades, y de vez en cuando corría un poco para desahogarse. Pero esto era demasiado. Ni en las curvas mas cerradas la aguja bajaba de los 130 Km por hora.  
  
Battousai iba al volante. Y con la misma inmisericorde saña con la que segaba las vidas de otros, conducía el jetta negro, de forma que hasta Hiko sudaría.  
  
Sano trataba de entender. La Kitsune una vez comentó que varias de las acciones que hacía, eran para dejar atrás a su alter ego. Por lo que la rapidez con la que conducía era como para alejarse del lugar donde Battousai aún estaba presente. Por lo tanto, que condujera lo más rápido que quisiera.  
  
Mientras estuviera solo.  
  
Pero morir no estaba en la agenda de Sano, y más valía hacer una pequeña y arriesgada observación.  
  
- Kenshin, ¿Tienes que ir tan rápido?  
  
Llamar Kenshin a Battousai (aunque fuera la misma persona) era peligroso por 2 razones. Battousai odiaba a Kenshin por débil, por lo que te podía golpear o escupir (sí bien te iba). Solamente lo soportaba de Saito o Hiko. Sus superiores. O 2, Battousai soltaba una andada de maldiciones capaces de sonrojar a un marino sin importar quien estuviera allí.  
  
- ¿Te asusta la velocidad? - preguntó burlonamente Battousai. Existían mas posibilidades.  
  
Sanosuke se arrepintió de haber preguntado cuando las revoluciones del motor aumentaron y él turbo fue cargado. Después la velocidad bajo, situándose en unos mas seguros 80 Km por hora.  
  
Una leve sonrisa apareció en su boca.  
  
- ¿Te asusté? Lo siento.  
  
Sanosuke estuvo más tranquilo. Ahora era su amigo Kenshin.  
  
- ¿Se fue?  
  
Kenshin sabía a quien se refería sano y miro por el retrovisor. Solo para él, Battousai lo saludó desde el asiento trasero, sus ojos dorados como llamas en la oscuridad.  
  
- Nunca. Solo descansa.  
  
[-----------------------------------]  
  
En uno de los edificios de la zona rica y limpia de Kyoto, estaba un apartamento lujoso. Bastante grande, teniendo en cuenta que solo una persona lo habitaba. En esos momentos, su dueño, dueña mas bien, se encontraba en una clase de danza Tai-Chi para serenar la mente.  
  
Dra. Megumi Tanaki, cirujana del hospital general de Kyoto.  
  
Ella parecía sacada de la tapa de una revista. Cabello largo, negro con brillos verdes. Ojos grandes y almendrados y un carmín natural en los labios que le simplificaban las cosas a la hora de maquillarse. De proporciones corporales, ni hablar. Todo estaba donde debería estar y sin duda justificaba todos los piropos y cumplidos que recibía al día.  
  
Solo que ella los odiaba. De hecho en ese día soltó 4 bofetadas, 5 patadas y dejó a 3 residentes de cirugía cantando la nota alta por propasarse. Era en esos momentos cuando deseaba el cuerpo de la comadreja.  
  
Exhaló, tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y los sustituyó por recuerdos agradables.  
  
Su padre. Una figura grave, estricta y tan cariñosa cuando debía. Medico pedriático quien la cuidaba cada vez que enfermaba. Su mamá, ginecóloga quien le ayudó cuando tuvo sus primeros problemas de adolescente. Abuelos doctores. Los Tanaki. Toda una dinastía de doctores famosos y tan buenos. Cada vez que los evocaba, la tranquilidad regresaba a su alma. junto con una figura pequeña de cabello largo...  
  
El sonido suave del timbre rompió su concentración e interrumpió su danza tranquilizante. Suspirando se dirigió a la puerta e investigó al idiota que estaría molestando a esa hora de la mañana. ¡Pasaban de la una de la mañana!  
  
Estaba a punto de maldecir cuando, por la mirilla de la puerta distinguió una cabeza roja. Sonrió al reconocerlo y abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta que la cadena iba a estorbar. El idiota que molestaba estaba avanzando, casi empezaba a saludar cuando la cadena evitó que la puerta se abriera por completo. Haciendo que Megumi se diera cuenta de algo vergonzoso.  
  
Estaba desnuda. Al fin y al cabo salió de bañare y se disponía a descansar.  
  
La puerta se cerró violentamente mientras gritaba algo como "Espera un momento".  
  
Corrió por el apartamento buscando algo decente con que cubrirse y en la entrada de su habitación encontró una yukata de seda verde. Se la puso de inmediato y corrió de nuevo a la puerta. Al abrirla su corazón se saltó un latido.  
  
Los ojos de Kenshin empezaban a brillar de color dorado mientras se agarraba la nariz. Obviamente, la puerta se estrelló con su cara cuando ella la cerró. Battousai estaba surgiendo cuando la indignación se hizo presente.  
  
- ¡¿Oro?!  
  
Megumi sonrió de nuevo. Era Kenshin Himura.  
  
- Hola Kenshin. - Saludó suavemente, contenta de que Battousai no se hiciera presente.  
  
- Señorita Megumi, disculpe la molestia, pro necesito unos vendajes frescos y ropa limpia. ¿Podría pasar? - Siempre tan educado. Battousai, si estuviera allí, vomitaría.  
  
- Pasa Kenshin. Mi casa es tu casa. - Dijo Megumi sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
Megumi estaba aplicando unas cuanta puntadas a la extensa herida de la espalda de Kenshin.  
  
Ella, definitivamente se negó a sanarlo si no se daba un baño primero. Por lo que Kenshin solo vestía una toalla grande envuelta en su cintura.  
  
Megumi le había ayudado a quitarse el pesado abrigo de Kelvar y placas de acero de mas de 20 Kilos de peso. Cuyo propósito, además de deformar los hombros paulatinamente, era darle mas fuerza a las técnicas de carga. También se había quitado las botas de suela reforzada. En otras palabras, 30 Kilos en ropa diseñada era lo que descansaba en un sofá en la sala, junto con la espada envainada.  
  
La espada de Shougo, le había comentado Kenshin.  
  
Para Megumi, Kenshin siempre fue un hombre especial. Y eso que conocía a muchos. Hiko, Saito, Sagara, Ahosi, todos aquellos en el Shinsengumi eran espaciales a su manera. Pero Kenshin, lo era más. Al menos para ella.  
  
No por nada fue quien la rescató de Kanryuu 3 años atrás. Cuando, gracias a sus investigaciones universitarias de las drogas, había fabricado Heroína y Takeda la raptó, matando a gran parte de su familia en el proceso. Y durante 2 años fue prisionera en una mansión de Tokio, al cuidado de los Oniwabanshu, de Ahosi para ser exactos.  
  
Aún recordaba el día en que un gran escándalo la despertó en la noche. Su celda estaba descuidada y pudo salir con pocas dificultades. Al llegar al enorme recibidor de la mansión pudo atestiguar el combate entre el pequeño pelirrojo y el altísimo Okashira. Vió la danza de las espadas, el Kenbo Rokuren de Shinomori y su posterior derrota. Battousai estaba a punto de matarlo cuando Kanryuu sacó una extraña arma. Como una ametralladora de cilindro redondo, dispuesto a matar a todos. Battousai alcanzó a esquivar la primera ronda, cuando, para sorpresa de todos, Takeda estaba a punto de matar a Ahosi y uno a uno de los Onis derrotados fueron protegiéndolo, escudándolo con sus cuerpos y muriendo.  
  
Battousai, aprovechando la distracción, partió en dos el arma de Kanryuu, y lo hubiera matado, su un individuo no interrumpiera su ejecución.  
  
Battousai lo llamó Enishi y peleó brevemente con él, solo para terminar con la retirada de Takeda y el muchacho de cabello blanco.  
  
Finalmente, Battousai le ofrecía la ayuda a Aoshi, para que se vengara de Kanryuu en su momento y este aceptó.  
  
En esa noche, lo conoció en persona. A aquel que hizo posible su libertad y su posterior alianza con el Shinsengumi. La cual llevaba 3 años.  
  
Ella era la medico no oficial que sanaba las terribles heridas que los miembros ganaban en los combates. Heridas de bala, espada y otras que no podían ser atendidas en un hospital sin despertar sospechas. Su trabajo como cirujana y el puesto fue gracias a las influencias de muchos "Miburos" como los llamaba Saito. Sin embargo, ella siempre trató de demostrar que se merecía el puesto. Siendo ahora de las mejores.  
  
Si le preguntaran, en que pensaba en ese momento, mientras colocaba las últimas puntadas en esa espalda fuerte y lastimada, sería en su dueño. Kenshin.  
  
De cierta forma simpatizaba con el sufrimiento interno que tenía debido a todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Sabía de su esposa e hijo. Muertos por culpa de Shishio, el líder del eterno rival del Shinsen: El Jupongatana. Sabía de lo de Battousai, de la tortura que era llevar en la conciencia cientos de muertes. Del constante esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para mantener controlado al Hitokiri. De las pesadillas, las visiones de sangre y los lamentos que constantemente escuchaba por el difícil patrón de vida que escogió vivir.  
  
Todo eso aumentaba la admiración y aprecio que le tenía. De alguna forma, el amor que creía había nacido él ella para él. Y verlo en ese estado, herido, sangrante, lastimado y triste, tan triste; eso le hacia querer llorar. Derramar lágrimas que él se negaba a sacar. Ella deseaba ser un sostén, algo que lo rescatara de ese abismo de desesperación en el que estaba cayendo, de la misma forma que él la rescató de Kanryuu.  
  
Terminó de suturar el último tramo de carne y colocó una gasa estéril sobre la herida sanada y la aseguró con cinta médica. Y suspiró imperceptiblemente al recordar la venda e su brazo, el moretón extenso en su cuello (después de la explicación del origen de ese morete, Megumi agradeció el abrigo) y ahora, la espalda parchada. Cada vez que reflexionaba en eso, se preguntaba cuanto daño más soportaría ese cuerpo en apariencia endeble y frágil.  
  
- Muchas gracias por sus atenciones señorita Megumi. - Dijo educadamente Kenshin cuando se dio cuenta que había terminado.  
  
- Sabes que no es nada Kenshin. Pero, por favor, para la próxima vez, ten más cuidado con tu cuerpo ¿quieres?  
  
- Procuraré hacerlo.  
  
Megumi no sabía que hacer. Bueno, en alguna parte de su mente, deseaba desatar esa toalla y si era necesario someterlo para que ellos pudieran...  
  
Pero la parte más grande de su razón estaba concentrada en el daño de su cuerpo, en el dolor que ella sentía por verlo de esa forma y antes que se diera cuenta, había apoyado la frente en esa cálida espalda y rodeado la cintura firme de él con sus brazos.  
  
Kenshin parpadeó varia veces al sentir esa cálida presión en su espalda.  
  
- Señorita Megumi...  
  
- Perdón Kenshin, pero me duele tanto verte así. Pro favor cuídate...  
  
Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que ella estaba sollozando suavemente y unas pocas lágrimas humedecían su espalda lastimada.  
  
Volteó a todos lados para caer en la cuenta que Battousai no estaba allí. El nunca lo había dejado tanto tiempo. Y más en situaciones como esas, donde los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, fuera ira, alegría, tristeza, lo que sea; él estaba allí para tomar control de la situación si Ken se lo permitía.  
  
Pero no estaba allí. Como si le estuviera dando un ¿Descanso?  
  
Casi automáticamente empezó a acariciar los delgados brazos de Megumi con sus dedos callosos. Como tratando de consolarla.  
  
Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien manifestaba una preocupación tan sincera e intensa por él, por lo que le tomó algo de tiempo reconocer que ella lo estaba haciendo. Estaba llorando por él. No por Battousai, como las mujeres lloraban cuando eran testigos de una muerte, sino por Kenshin, porque sentían su dolor. Simpatizaban por él.  
  
¿Cuándo alguien, desde que es Battousai había llorado por Kenshin? Nunca, hasta ahora.  
  
¿Por qué su demonio se había retirado? Por mas que lo buscaba, no podía encontrarlo y no se atrevía a llamarlo en voz alta. Sus manos estaban limpias, no llenas de sangre como siempre las veía después de hacer un trabajo. Su mente esta serena, tranquila, y, buscando un poco, feliz.  
  
Porque alguien lloraba por él. Por su dolor.  
  
Alguien lo apreciaba, a pesar de todo.  
  
Salió del abrazo de Megumi y se dio media vuelta, para estar frente a ella. Tomó la delicada barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Unas lagrimas aún caían por sus mejillas y él las limpió con un gesto gentil.  
  
Megumi, de repente se sintió como una niña frente a él. La reacción que siempre sentía. Desde el día en que él le extendió la mano para sacarla de la mansión Takeda. A pesar de ser mas alta que él, siempre se sintió pequeña.  
  
- No llores por mí Megumi. - Le dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa sincera y tierna. Sus ojos estaban mas azules que nunca. - Yo no lo valgo.  
  
- Si lo vales, y mucho. - Se sonrojó al no poder mantener la mirada a esos ojos azules y se vio obligada a desviarla.  
  
Kenshin ahora acariciaba su largo cabello sintiéndose tan tranquilo, preguntándose porque no se había dado cuenta antes de lo hermosa que era ella. Claro, la yukata reveladora y delgada ayudaba mucho, pero ahora podía verla con ojos diferentes. Sin la presión de Battousai, sin sangre en las manos...  
  
Megumi abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentirse besada por él.  
  
Y entonces sus mentes se perdieron.  
  
Sus cuerpos reaccionaban automáticamente. Sus brazos se enlazaban en el cuello de otro. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro (provocando suspiros o ligeros respingos de dolor, dependiendo quien fuera)  
  
Megumi se sonrojó violentamente cuando sintió las manos callosas recorrer la piel de su pecho. Nuevamente sintiéndose como una jovencita de 16 años con su primer amante. Las manos siguieron el recorrido haciendo que cada poro de su sensible piel se erizara cuando la yukata empezó a caer de sus hombros. Las manos de ella sujetaban el cuello del hombre y recorrían cada centímetro de su nuca, sobando el golpe que tenía en el cuello.  
  
Para ella era un poco raro, al inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia abajo para alcanzar los labios de él. Jugueteaba con la cabellera de su paciente mientras él desataba el cordón de la bata para finalmente desecharla, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la toalla de él.  
  
Kenshin se sintió contento al sentir en su boca el sabor dulce de la boca de ella, tan diferente al sabor de la sangre que estaba acostumbrado a probar en cada comida y bebida. Se alegró de sentir la suave textura de su piel sin temor de embarrarla con la sangre que normalmente veía hasta en las paredes. En oír su respiración y sus suaves jadeos que era música para sus oídos acostumbrados a la agonía ajena.  
  
Estaba tan tranquilo.  
  
Megumi feliz, por sentir la cercanía de aquel al que apreciaba tanto, al que amaba, aunque no estuviera consiente de que fuera recíproco.  
  
Nada importaba esa noche. Que el futuro se fuera al diablo, que el pasado desaparezca en la corriente del tiempo. Para Megumi solo importaba el ahora. El allí. Ese momento, que perduraría para siempre.  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
Pregunten un numero, y ninguno podría decir cual.  
  
Perdieron la cuenta después del 2, o el 3.  
  
El tiempo, como declaraba Einstein, era relativo. Donde las horas se hacían segundos y los segundos, eternidades.  
  
Megumi descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kenshin, sintiéndose adormilada por la tremenda descarga de endorfinas que era consecuencia de la actividad previa. No se quería dormir, quería disfrutar mas de esa calidez, de ese aroma natural que nunca antes había podido disfrutar. Pero el sueño le ganó la batalla.  
  
Al igual que a Kenshin.  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
"Algo falta" se dijo Kenshin.  
  
Caminaba por un soberbio bosque de arboles altos y césped verde. De vez en cuando, sus manos acariciaban flores de lavanada que crecía alto. El aire estaba lleno de fragancias. Lavanda, cerezos blancos, y otros aromas tan agradables.  
  
El sol era cálido, agradable y una ligera brisa rozaba su cara haciendo que cerrara los ojos en deleite.  
  
"Algo falta" decidió.  
  
No había sangre, ni muerte, ni sufrimiento, ni lamentos. No había pesadillas.  
  
A su derecha, divisó una pequeña y frágil chocita, hecha en un solo día y divisó las sombras de dos personas abrazadas, contemplando el paisaje. Realmente no se sorprendió cuando identificó a esas personas...  
  
A su izquierda un matrimonio joven jugaba con un bebé, quien gritaba en deleite cuando el padre lo movía como si estuviera volando y la madre sonreía mientras preparaba emparedados en una manta sobre el césped verde.  
  
Un padre pelirrojo, una madre de cabello negro y un bebé moreno. Kenshin, Tomoe, Yahiko.  
  
Siguió avanzando y vio mas gente. Siempre la misma, en varias escenas de felicidad familiar.  
  
Y otras más. Momentos pacíficos de amigos recientes. El Shinsengumi en una amable fiesta de sociedad. Aoshi entrenando con él mientras la comadreja dirigía las porras a ambos bandos. Sanosuke bebiendo con él en el Shirabeko. O jugando ajedrez con Hiko.  
  
Lo entendió.  
  
Era la parte de su mente que aún no había caído en la locura.  
  
Lo comprendió cuando llegó a la frontera, en donde el verde pasto terminaba para dar paso a un yermo desolado, de color sangre. Sobre su cabeza, el cielo cambiaba de azul a oscuro con nubarrones rojos, y más allá, un ejército de seres que avanzaban, espada en mano para combatir y conquistar.  
  
Battousai iba a la cabeza. Liderando a todos los muertos que había hecho. Las figuras que torturaban su mente a cada rato.  
  
Kenshin se dio cuenta que en su cito colgaba una espada. La desenvainó.  
  
Era una sakabatou.  
  
"El Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu no debe ser usado para destruir. Si no para proteger" "No puedes proteger a todos, sin importar lo poderosa que sea tu técnica" "Puedes salvarlos uno a uno."  
  
Esas palabras las decía Hiko, en aquel bosque hacía tanto tiempo atrás.  
  
- No puedo proteger a los que me importan, si no puedo cuidar la felicidad que me queda. - Declaró en voz alta.  
  
Colocó la espada en guardia y se arrojó al combate.  
  
No importa lo que Battousai quiera hacer. Kenshin protegerá la felicidad que le queda. Aunque tenga que hacerlo para siempre.  
  
Las espadas chocaron y el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu cumplía su cometido.  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
La mañana llegó muy rápido, pero Kenshin ya estaba despierto desde que el sol empezaba a salir. Para esos momentos ya estaba vestido con uno de los cambios que Megumi tenía (un cambio de ropa de cada miembro del Shinsen, por si acaso) y colocaba en el buró cercano a su cama un pequeño sobre. No había forma de analizar sus sentimientos o decir si estaba enamorado de ella. Lo que sí era que estaba agradecido. Por todo.  
  
Por sanar, parcialmente su espíritu.  
  
La besó levemente sin sacarla de su sueño y se prometió a sí mismo conversar con ella y encontrarle significado a lo que pasó.  
  
Salió sin hacer ruido, dejando solo las prendas que no podía llevarse.  
  
Al salir del edificio, emprendió camino al Dojo. Al fin y al cabo, había clases que dar.  
  
Battousai salió a su encuentro desde un callejón. Espada lista. Por un momento el furioso dorado de sus ojos se encontraron con el azul calmado de los suyos. Parecía que estaba listo para pelear. Con esa sonrisa burlona, cruel y repugnante.  
  
- Apártate. - Le ordenó Kenshin.  
  
Por primera vez en 4 años. Sin nada que sirva de precedente, Battousai obedeció.  
  
Kenshin partió al Dojo, más tranquilo que nunca.  
  
Con Battousai siguiéndolo dócilmente por detrás.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Para las 12 de la mañana Megumi abría los ojos a una nueva tarde. Tocó el lado derecho de la cama y suspiró cuando no encontró nadie.  
  
Si se inquietó por no haber ido a trabajar, no lo demostró. Solo se quedó viendo al techo, recordando cada aspecto de la noche anterior y sintiendo como su cara se sonrojaba por lo sucedido.  
  
Al girar la cabeza para investigar la hora encontró un sobre con su nombre escrito. Se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose con una sábana y lo abrió.  
  
"Megumi:  
  
Antes que nada perdón por marcharme tan temprano y sin despedirme. EL Dojo me llama.  
  
No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo por lo que me has diste esta madrugada. No puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que alguien manifestó tanto interés en mí. Cuando alguien se preocupó tanto por mí.  
  
No puedo decir exactamente que fue lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero agradezco tanto a Kami por lo que pasó. Si el destino dicta volver a encontrarnos de esa forma, de sentirnos tan cerca una vez más, estaré agradecido, aún más y si no es así, llevaré siempre este recuerdo que evocaré cada vez que lo necesite. Para sanar.  
  
Tal como tu me has sanado.  
  
Sé que te veré de nuevo. Pero por el momento, Adiós.  
  
Kenshin"  
  
Megumi sonreía.  
  
Estaba claro. Kenshin no la amaba. La apreciaba demasiado. Y en vez de sentirse dolida o insultada, no podía dejar de sentirse feliz.  
  
No fue usada. No fue forzada. Como tantas veces en el pasado.  
  
Fue querida.  
  
"Kenshin" susurró mientras una ligera lágrima de felicidad caía por su mejilla. Agradeciendo que por esa noche, aunque fuera por esa noche, la hubiera amado de esa forma.  
  
Se acostó de nuevo, dispuesta a recordar detalle a detalle a su pelirrojo.  
  
Pidiendo al cielo ganarse su corazón otra vez.  
  
[--------------------------------------------]  
  
N.A. Tomen nota del Jardín. Será importantísimo en el futuro. Y si, Kenshin practica el Hirazuki como cualquier otro del grupo Shinsen. Y teniendo de cuate a Saito, pues era lógico que supiera el Gatotsu. El abrigo tiene que ser necesario para compensar la falta de peso que tiene en las técnicas de carga.  
  
Por cierto, cualquier parecido de la pelea con cualquier otra, es meramente coincidencia. (Falso, es casi igual, sí, lo acepto. Después de todo es una de las mejores. No es así??????)  
  
Para este Fic quiero agradecer mucho a Blankaoru, no solo por la publicidad en su fic, sino por ayudarme con ideas (aunque no lo sepa jajaja.) Para terminarlo. Si, sé que me he tardado, pero las vacaciones para mí son las que más me matan, pues no tengo tiempo para nada. En el siguiente capitulo terminaré de conjuntar las otras historias por lo que sugiero firmemente que lean Soldado y Ladrona.  
  
Sé lo que les conviene.  
  
Review:  
  
gaby(hyatt : Me agrada que te guste. Es difícil insertar humor cuando la intención es hacerlo triste y cruel. Pero espero estar lográndolo. Como puedes ver Shougo no murió tan fácil, teniendo a Battousai como contrincante debería sufrir un poco mas. Gracias por tus reviews, creo que eres la única que los deja. Snif, snif.  
  
Sugerencia del día: Actuaciones sin libreto, cada vez se pone más interesante y no puedo esperar por ver cual va ha ser la continuación de la Saga de Kyoto. (Blankis...mas vale que sea el Jinchu) 


	5. Misión y vida

Advertencia: Este capítulo no contiene violencia, ni siquiera referencias duras. Es posible que no agrade, pero ni modo. Este lo hice lo más rápido que pude pues estoy ansioso de empezar el siguiente fic. Re recomienda leer los comentarios al final del mismo.  
  
Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, no me pertenece y francamente ni lo quiero debido a montones de problemas legales que tendría que lidiar. Yo solo lo uso, reuso, deformo, corrompo y transformo para darle gusto a mi imaginación torcida.  
  
Este es el último capitulo de Asesino, así que deben, en serio DEBEN leer las otras para entenderle a la siguiente parte.  
  
Este capítulo está patrocinado por.... NERV. "God in his heaven, all right in the world"  
  
[-----------------------------------------]  
  
Asesino  
  
Capitulo 5 "Misión y vida"  
  
[-------------------------------------------]  
  
Hasta Superman necesita de un Clark Kent.  
  
Varias Shinais cortaron el aire al mismo tiempo. Un grupo de 2 docenas de niños no mayores de 11 años gritaron simultáneamente a la respuesta de la orden de su sensei.  
  
Este, a su vez, caminaba entre los espacios de ellos para corregir esta postura, felicitar este otro movimiento, dar otra orden. Afuera, un asesino practicaba sus golpes mortales sin entrometerse en la clase.  
  
Kenshin Himura estaba tranquilo. Aunque Battousai no lo dejaba solo, y en ocasiones lo amenazaba, en esta ocasión no lo estaba molestando. Solo se dedicaba a mover la espada para un lado al otro sin entrometerse en la clase. Después de todo, los dos vivían de eso.  
  
Los Dos. Eso podía parecer extraño para cualquiera. Debido a que Kenshin y Battousai eran la misma persona. Sin embargo eran a la vez, lo que son las cosas, personalidades completamente distintas. Battousai era un asesino frió y generalmente cruel, incluso con sus amigos; Kenshin en si, era una persona tranquila, siempre torturado por a culpa de los crímenes que su alter ego cometía.  
  
Pero, hasta Spiderman necesita de un Peter Parker.  
  
En ocasiones Battousai lo retaba a pelear mientras estaba en clases. O amenazaba con su espada a alguno de los alumnos. O llenaba de sangre el dojo, solo para verlo sufrir. En esas ocasiones Kenshin necesitaba de toda su voluntada para no caer en las trampas del asesino y seguir con su lección, Cuando terminaba, estaba mas cansado que sus alumnos.  
  
Pero este día, después de la noche con Megumi, Kenshin se encontró con un sentido de tranquilidad que hacia mucho que no tenía. Con una resolución firme de defenderse. Y por lo visto Battousai lo sabía, debido a que no había osado interrumpir su clase.  
  
- Sensei Himura. – Llamó uno de los niños. – Se siente bien.  
  
Kenshin parpadeó varias veces para darse cuenta que, estando tan entretenido observando las prácticas de Battousai, se había olvidado de dar las siguientes instrucciones.  
  
- Eh! ¡A sí! Prepárense para combates.  
  
Todos los estudiantes se arrodillaron formando un cuadrado y Kenshin se sacó a Battousai de la mente. Empezó a llamarlos por parejas para enfrentar a sus alumnos.  
  
La siguiente media hora fue mas rápido de lo normal y satisfecho de los resultados y el avance de los niños, concluyó la clase. Sin embargo antes de que todos se retiraran, Kenshin separó a los mejores de ellos para hacerles un anuncio.  
  
- Chicos, recuerden que dentro de un mes es el torneo de Kendo, por lo que deben de echarle más ganas a su entrenamiento si es que quieren ganar de nuevo. La próxima semana organizaremos sesiones especiales los sábados. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Asintieron y finalmente se retiraron.  
  
El Estilo X, para muchos un nombre risible, era tremendamente poderoso, aunque solo lo practican niños de 10 a 12 años. La variación al estilo Hiten Mitsurugi era demasiada, pero varias técnicas eran las mismas. Posiblemente la única decisión de Kenshin que Battousai apoyaba (eso sí, primero muerto que admitirlo).  
  
Era extraño. Pensaba Kenshin. Ayer, su alter ego planeaba una nueva tarde de torturas. De hecho así lo hizo. Y donde normalmente debería sentirse derrotado y fatalista, veía el cielo y disfrutaba de su color. Sin prestar atención de Battousai, quien no detenía sus practicas, se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de té.  
  
Ayame no vendía este día. Después de todo solo lo hace una vez a la semana. La joven enviada por Hiko para asear su casa, una de las pocas personas respetadas por el asesino. Después de todo, ella evitaba que viviera en un chiquero.  
  
A estas alturas cualquiera podía pensar en que clase de vida estaba sumergido Kenshin. ¿No se supone acaso que era torturado por un demonio interno y por la conciencia marcada debido a orgías de asesinatos de los que era culpable.  
  
Así era.  
  
Sin embargo, el terror, la tristeza y la culpa no podían estar despierta todo el día, todos los días. Aun conservaba esa parte, aunque pequeña, de felicidad que era su carácter habitual. Después de la noche anterior se dio cuenta que esa felicidad no moría mientras él no lo quisiera. Esa perspectiva le daba nuevos bríos. Los suficientes como para mantener a Battousai a la raya.  
  
Se arrodilló en el corredor que daba al jardín, con una bandeja frente de él y 2 tazas llenas de té caliente. Un pequeño plato con bocadillos complementaban el refrigerio. Battousai detuvo su practica y se colocó en una posición de Gatotsu, en una obvia intención de atacar.  
  
Kenshin levantó su taza, tratando de ignorar el ataque. Cerró sus ojos mientras degustaba el té verde. Al abrirlos, la punta de la espada de Battousai estaba cerca de su cuello.  
  
- ¿No te cansas de estar molestando? – Preguntó de forma tranquila mientras bajaba la taza. Battousai lo observaba fijamente con sus ojos dorados. – Porque yo si. En estar aguantándote.  
  
Tomó la punta con sus dedos y la alejó. Battousai sonrió de forma despreciativa mientras guardaba la katana. Se acercó y tomó la otra taza y bebió el té de un golpe.  
  
- Esto no se acaba. – Declaró antes de desaparecer en el dojo.  
  
Kenshin suspiró. Evitando que su mente viajara por el tempestuoso camino del tétrico pasado. En vez de eso, intentó dejar que el aroma del té inundara su nariz, mientras comía una de las galletas.  
  
Sintió el Ki de una persona pararse en el techo.  
  
- Himura. ¿Dónde te has metido? – Gritaba una joven voz desde el techo. Al poco tiempo, con un salto atlético una jovencita de uniforme aterrizaba en el jardín, justo enfrente de él.  
  
Misao Makimachi era, con derecho, el miembro activo del Shinsengumi más joven de todos. Específicamente en la división de los Onnis. El servicio de inteligencia del Shinsen. De hecho era una parte importante de ello.  
  
A sus 17 años, tenía una vasta experiencia y habilidad como hacker. Desde su habitación en el Aoia, restaurante de los Onnis, obtenía prácticamente cualquier tipo de información del mundo mediante en internet, clasificada o no.  
  
En apariencia, parecía de 14 años. Era pequeña, delgada y con unos intensos ojos verdes y cabello largo, acomodado en una trenza larga. Al verla de esa forma, Kenshin no podia culpar el encanto que ejercía en el cubo de hielo Aoshi.  
  
- Buenas tardes señorita Misao. Gusta una taza de te.  
  
Misao negó, moviendo la cabeza.  
  
- Muchas gracias Himura, pero solo pasé para darte este recado. El Gran Jefe pide que te reportes con él esta noche. En una exposición de arte en la galería Shitamachi a las 2200 horas.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo, Kenshin vio como Battousai se asomaba por el dojo para oír la orden.  
  
- ¿En serio? – Preguntó este.  
  
- Bueno, específicamente dijo: "Dile a mi Baka Deshi que se reporte en la galería esta noche" Pero la hora te la digo por si acaso.  
  
Battousai sonrió.  
  
- Muchas gracias señorita Misao. Estaré allí cuanto antes.  
  
- Bueno, ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Me retiro. Mi Aoshi-sama me espera – Dijo en un tono , meloso, con estrellas, flores y corazones en los ojos. Simplemente para desaparecer saltando por los techos de la zona.  
  
Kenshin se sirvió mas té mientras deseaba mentalmente suerte al Cubo-de- Hielo y a la comadreja. Descontando la diferencia de edades, hacían una pareja bastante bonita.  
  
No podía culpar a Aoshi. Esa niña tenía algo que cautivaba, incluso a Saito. No tanto el deseo de tenerla, sino de protegerla.  
  
Era su inocencia.  
  
Sus ojos vivos y radiantes eran los de una persona que nunca ha tenido que matar. Alguien cuyas manos no han sido manchadas por la sangre de otros. Eso hacía que todos la mantuvieran lejos de la linea de fuego. En otras palabras, era la mas normal de todo el grupo de locos que integraban la defensa de Kyoto en contra del Jupongatana.  
  
- Interesante. – Dijo Battousai mientras se arrodillaba junto a Himura y tomaba su taza de té. – Me pregunto que querrá ahora...  
  
Kenshin no contestó. Pero temía que el tema de la conversación de esta noche, tenía que ver mas con la muerte que con la vida.  
  
Y se estaba hastiando de eso.  
  
[----------------------------------------------------]  
  
El Shinsengumi surgió de los restos de la organización Chosu. Y aunque sus propósitos seguían siendo los mismos, los métodos diferían ligeramente.  
  
Años atrás, durante la gran confrontación entre el Bakufu y el Chosu, facciones de mafias que perseguían el dominio de Japón, surgió un líder. Katsura Kogoro, quien dirigió al Chosu por un rumbo ligeramente mas legal. Eso le dio ventajas sobre los Tokugawa. Sin embargo la parte criminal del Chosu, una vez que ganaron "El bakumatsu" cayó bajo la influencia de uno de los asesinos clandestinos del Chosu: Makoto Shishio.  
  
Este, en vez de deshacerse de esos contactos criminales, los absorbió y formó una nueva organización, con todo el poder y recursos que Katsura había deseado eliminar. De esa forma el Jupongatana, hacia 5 años eliminó cualquier vestigio del Chosu, incluido a su líder principal. Hiko, en aquel entonces deseó que Kenshin peleara en contra de Shishio, aquel día cuando fue a su casa. Pero al negarse, Shishio lo buscó, desatando una ola de asesinatos que culminaron con la muerte de Tomoe y Yahiko.  
  
Hiko se encargó de reagrupar a los restantes Ishinshishi (osea las tropas del Chosu) y con la ayuda de Hijikata formó al Shinsengumi.  
  
Aprendiendo de los errores del Chosu, cada miembro del Shinsen poseía un trabajo bien remunerado (gracias a las influencias de amistad que ellos tenían) y evitaban meterse con los Yakuza u obtener ingresos de forma ilegal. De esa forma no eran una organización criminal. Eran mas bien un grupo de hombres con un ideal, los cuales tenían que pasar por encima de la ley. Ese ideal era "Por el bien de Kyoto"  
  
Sin importar los sacrificios.  
  
De esa forma, cada miembro se dedicaba a algo. Saito Hajime, como jefe de detectives del distrito 3 de Kyoto.  
  
Hasta Punisher necesita de un Frank Castel*  
  
Aoshi Shinomori, Okashira de los Onnis era propietario de una cadena exitosa de restaurantes a lo largo de Japón. Extendiendo la red de inteligencia por todas partes.  
  
Hasta los Avengers necesitan de un Tonny Stark.  
  
Y en el caso de Hiko, siendo la cabeza de la organización y poseedor de talentos superiores a los seres humanos (o al menos eso decía él), tenía a Kakunoshin Niitsu, el más grande artista que Japón había visto nacer en los últimos 10 años. Multimillonario y con un carisma que rivalizaría con el de Nicholas Cage, era una de las figuras públicas mas conocidas y deseadas del mundo moderno.  
  
Hasta Batman precisa de un Bruce Wayne.  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
Kenshin llegó a la galería susodicha a las 2000, siempre era entretenido asistir a esas cosas.  
  
Como sucedía en cada uno de esos eventos, un gran grupo de personas asistían para gastar lo que les sobraba en una de esas horrorosas pinturas que el Shishou pintaba.  
  
Hiko... perdón... Kakunoshin no solo se dedicaba a pintar (después de todo el 70 % de sus lienzos eran autorretratos, y aún así se vendían como pan caliente) sino también a la escultura e incluso a la cerámica. El único arte que a Kenshin le agradaba, debido a que eran Jarrones muy lindos.  
  
Después de aceptar una copa de Champagne de un mesero y husmear por las obras, encontró al artista.  
  
Kakunoshin era un hombre maduro. Casi llegando a los 50 años. Impresionantemente alto y corpulento. Poseía un cabello largo de tonalidad negra-verdosa peinado con una cola de caballo y, con estilo, con una capa blanca de fondo rojo. A cada lado de él estaban sus acompañantes, quienes la prensa amarillista y sensacionalista las catalogaba como amantes; pero Ken sabía que eran sus guardaespaldas: Okon y Omasu. De los Onnis.  
  
Ambas eran altas, y con un físico que las modelos de cierto tipo de revistas de dudosa moral envidiarían. Vestidas de negro, con vestidos ajustados y adecuados para la noche. Sin embargo, pesar de lo ajustado de esos trajes, Kenshin pudo distinguir por lo menos 5 lugares distintos donde escondían las armas de defensa. Estrellas ninja, kunais, cuchillos, incluso una pequeña Kodachi.  
  
Sin embargo cumplían con su trabajo.  
  
La exhibición transcurrió como cualquier otra. Hasta Battousai observó barias de esas obras de arte. Finalmente la mayoría se vendieron esa noche, añadiendo unos cuantos millones más de Yens en la cuenta de Niitsu.  
  
Aunque ese no era el propósito de esa noche.  
  
A las 2230 hrs. Hiko y Himura se separaron de la muchedumbre a una habitación que servía de sala de juntas para el Shinsen cada vez que una operación importante era planeada. Solo que en esta ocasión solo se encontraban ellos dos... bueno y Omasu, quien sostenía una botella de Sake y servía continuamente a Hiko.  
  
Este se encontraba viendo por una de las ventanas del edificio, al nocturno Kyoto. Kenshin disfrutaba de pequeños tragos de su propio Sake y Battousai, estaba recargado en una de las paredes. Durante un momento el silencio dominó la estancia, hasta que Hiko lo rompió.  
  
- Sagara me informó de la incursión exitosa en la base de Kanryuu. También de la muerte de Raijuta y Bajin. Supe lo de Shougo.  
  
Kenshin solo asintió calladamente. Después de todo no era de algo por lo cual sentirse orgulloso. Battousai sonrió.  
  
- Dime algo Kenshin. ¿Qué se siente matar a un hermano? – La pregunta de Hiko era insidiosa. Empezó a llevarse su vaso de Sake a la boca.  
  
- Tan mal como matar aun hijo. – Respondió seriamente Kenshin. Sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, Hiko los llegó a querer como tales.  
  
Hiko bajó su sake, lamentando haber hecho esa pregunta. Después de todo Shougo no debió morir. Durante mucho tiempo lo buscó para reclutarlo y cando se enteró de que trabajaba con Kanryuu, no le quedó mas que dar la penosa orden de que, si interfería, tenía que ser eliminado.  
  
- Omasu, nos dejas solos un momento? – Preguntó el hombre mas grande mientras la mujer asentía. Después de un momento, Hiko se retiró de la ventana y se sentó en un lugar vacío de la amplia mesa de conferencias. Después de algunos tragos de licor se animó ha hablar. – Repíteme. ¿Cuáles son las leyes del Bushido?  
  
Kenshin recordó un poco. A pesar de haberlas memorizado mas de 10 años atrás. Seguían frescas en su memoria.  
  
- Gi [Honradez y Justicia], Yu [Valor heroico], Jin [Compasión], Rei [cortesía], Meyo [Honor], Makoto [Sinceridad absoluta], Chugo [deber y lealtad]  
  
Hiko asintió. "Dime algo Kenshin, ¿Has faltado con alguno de estos preceptos?" Preguntó. Le preguntaba a Kenshin, no a Battousai, después de todo ya sabía la respuesta.  
  
- Makoto. – Respondió después de un rato. Como si le costara trabajo pronunciar esa palabra.  
  
- "Cuando un samurai dice que hará algo, es como si ya estuviera hecho. Nada en este mundo lo detendrá en la realización de lo que ha dicho que hará. No ha de "dar su palabra". No ha de "prometer". El simple hecho de hablar ha puesto en movimiento el acto de hacer." Te entiendo. Tu promesa a Tomoe. En estos días es demasiado difícil cumplir con todas las normas del bushido. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no debemos de perder de vista que de todas esas leyes, la que mas nos importa es la última. Chugo.  
  
- "Para el samurai, haber hecho o dicho "algo", significa que ese "algo" le pertenece. Es responsable de ello y de todas las consecuencias que le sigan. Un samurai es intensamente leal a aquellos bajo su cuidado. Para aquellos de los que es responsable, permanece fieramente fiel."  
  
- Bien. Y por eso, apelando a tu lealtad y deber, te tengo una misión en especial.  
  
-Pero, Shishou...- objetó Kenshin sorprendido. - ...mis heridas aún no sanan por completo. No creo que este en...  
  
- Si es por eso no te preocupes. Pues es una a largo plazo.  
  
Ante la mirada de desconcierto, Hiko le arrojó un sobre grande de color negro. Kenshin lo abrió, encontrando algunas fotos y hojas con información.  
  
- Partirás a Chicago en un par de días. Tu misión será contactar a esa persona [Señaló a la foto de una jovencita pelirroja] y convencerla de que te lleve con los dirigentes de una organización Americana conocida como los Ryuzoku.  
  
- ¿Ryuzoku?  
  
- Es importante que lo hagas, debido a que precisamos aliarnos con ellos. Además, es posible que alguien intente asesinarla por lo que deberás protegerla en todo momento. ¿Entiendes, Battousai?  
  
El cambio en los ojos de Kenshin fue evidente.  
  
- ¿Por qué hace todo esto? Creí que el Shinsengumi evitaba las alianzas por seguridad.  
  
- Los datos que Sagara extrajo de la computadora de Kanryuu revelan 2 cosas. No debimos matarlo y Shishio planea algo.  
  
"Kanryuu planeaba una lucha por el liderazgo del Jupongatana, usando sus contactos en Shangai y el Escocia, había adquirido una gran cantidad de armas de naturaleza tecnológica sumamente avanzada. Al matar a Kanryuu, le quitamos un peso en la espalda a Shihsio para realizar su siguiente movimiento. Dentro de unos días, saldrá de Kyoto para ir a Norteamérica. Por lo visto se reunirá con otros dirigentes de mafias para formar una clase de alianza. Por eso necesitamos contactarnos con los Ryuzoku, ya que ellos han estado en conflicto con los Mazoku en el pasado."  
  
"Los Onnis han pasado mucho tiempo buscando acerca de ellos, pero parece que, fuera de su enemistad, toda la información acerca de su historia y actividades permanece en el más absoluto secreto. Pero por alguna razón nos inclinamos a pensar que aliarnos con los Ryuzokus será benéfico, más si las actividades de Shishio llegan a extenderse al otro lado del Pacífico."  
  
"Sin embargo existe otro riesgo. Debido a cierto tipo de batalla ocurrida en Escocia podemos asegurar que los contactos de Karyuu fueron eliminados, por lo que la tercera facción de esa junta está en posición de reunirse con Shishio y los Mazoku. Por eso no nos sorprendería si alguien intentara asesinar a la muchacha."  
  
- ¿Cuándo debo hacer el contacto?  
  
- Dentro de 7 días. Okubo ya ha sido alertado y tu cubierta ya ha sido planeada. Entraras como un profesor de Kendo en la preparatoria donde harás el contacto con ella. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
  
- 7 días. – Esta vez Battousai se había retirado dejando a Kenshin las formalidades de la despedida. – Espere un momento Shishou , 7 días es demasiado pronto. Dentro de un mes habrá el Torneo de Kendo y aún no he terminado de entrenar con los chicos.  
  
- ¿Crees que no hemos pensado en eso Baka? Un reemplazo ya ha sido previsto. Prepara tus cosas, saldrás en 3 días.  
  
Kenshin suspiró mientras terminaba lo último de su sake. Después de todo era su responsabilidad, su deber.  
  
Además Shihsio estaría allí. Con un poco de suerte se encontrarían y tal vez...  
  
[-----------------------------]  
  
Los últimos días de Kenshin en Kyoto fueron bastante apresurados. Tener que empacar las cosas que necesitaba para una misión que no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo duraría, lo mantuvieron despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Cerrar la casa, cancelar las cuentas necesarias pera mantener solo el Dojo funcionando y alistarse para partir le habían dejado con tampoco tiempo que ni siquiera Battousai tuvo oportunidad de molestarlo.  
  
Al menos tuvo eso de bueno.  
  
Sin embargo el punto más difícil fue Megumi.  
  
Citarla para cenar fue sencillo. Después de todo siempre se consiguen reservaciones en el Aoia (De 4 estrellas) para los miembros del Shinsengumi. Sin embargo, la parte escabrosa resultó en ponerle nombre a lo sucedido en aquella madrugada cuando Kenshin buscó algo de tratamiento para sus heridas. Y resultó con una sanación para su alma.  
  
Pero, donde él creyó que ella lloraría por sentirse usada, o deprimida por saberse no amada por él. Ella empezó la conversación diciendo que entendía todo. Aunque Kenshin no había abierto la boca. Aclaró y especificó que no esperaba mas de él que lo sucedido, pero que estaría dispuesta a continuar si él lo deseaba.  
  
Pero Kenshin, amablemente declinó. Explicó acerca de las responsabilidades que él tenía. Como sería mejor para su seguridad que no llegaran a mas, para evitar que ella sufriera más de lo necesario. De alguna forma Kenshin la protegía así. Battousai hubiera querido poseerla, después de todo nunca tuvo esa oportunidad, pero de alguna forma Kenshin ganó esa decisión.  
  
Por eso la observaba, junto a Misao y Sagara, quienes se habían tomado la molestia de despedirlo en el aeropuerto. De pronto sintió una ola de nostalgia. Cuando lo pensaba, nunca había salido de Japón ni alejado tanto de aquellos quienes lo habían acompañado a lo largo de esos difíciles 5 años. Aún no se subía al avión y ya los extrañaba.  
  
Quizás era porque, por primera vez, estaría solo. Sin mas apoyo que de Battousai.  
  
Los eventos de los días pasados lo habían serenado hasta el punto de saber que no era necesario ceder ante su destajador. Que lo había torturado solo porque él lo dejaba. Si lo hubieran mandado al extranjero una semana atrás, posiblemente Battousai lo habría dominado por completo.  
  
Pero basta, se dijo, no tiene caso preocuparse por eso.  
  
Se imaginó en su jardín, con la sakabato en una mano, mirando a Battousai a los ojos. Determinado a no ceder ante nada. Después de todo ese era el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Proteger la felicidad. Y por ahora se dedicaba a proteger la que le quedaba.  
  
Recostándose en el cómodo asiento de primera clase, con una copa de Champagne en una mano, dejó a su mente divagar en el Dojo. Preguntándose a quien habían asignado como su reemplazo.  
  
Según Hiko, no era cualquier hijo de vecino. Que sin duda llevaría a sus niños a la victoria.  
  
"Me pregunto... ¿Quién será?"  
  
[--------------------------------------------------]  
  
Yutaro y Akira, junto con otros 3 niños, siendo los más avanzados y más fuertes del Dojo, se preparaban para recibir las instrucciones especiales que les faltaban para ser dignos representantes del Dojo Himura. Después de todo, era su derecho.  
  
Los niños entraron al patio de la residencia del sensei, y se sorprendieron al encontrarla cerrada. Normalmente no tenía las ventanas y persianas cerradas, la puerta con un candado y el patio con algo de basura arrastrada por el viento. En donde el patio, normalmente se veía pacífico y agradable, ahora tenía un tinte sombrío.  
  
Hasta las aves dejaron de cantar.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los 5 niños mientras se quitaban sus calzados y ajustaban las shinais al cinturón de sus gi's blancos. Abrieron la puerta.  
  
Y se quedaron helados.  
  
Unas cenizas aterrizaron en el suelo mientras una nube de humo ocultaba parcialmente el rostro del hombre que estaba parado en medio de la penumbra del dojo. Y cuando habló, mas de uno quiso correr lejos de allí.  
  
- Así que ya han llegado. Patéticos ejemplos de aprendices de Kendo. No me sorprende, teniendo a ese Baka como maestro.  
  
Caminó mientras unos temblorosos niños se arrodillaban en señal de respeto a aquél que reconocieron como un funesto maestro sustituto.  
  
- A partir de ahora, yo me encargaré de su entrenamiento. Y los haré unos buenos Miburos.  
  
Varias gargantas se movieron mientras pasaban saliva. Esa meta no les agradaba demasiado.  
  
- Mi nombre es Fujita. Y a partir de ahora seré su Sensei.  
  
Saito Hajime. Maestro sustituto.  
  
Hiko tenía sentido del humor.  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
- Sus referencias son bastante buenas Señor Himura. Estoy complacido que el Señor Okubo haya elegido nuestra escuela para iniciar ese proyecto.  
  
El inglés aún presentaba un problema para Kenshin. Aunque como todo miembro del Shinsen lo sabía. El gran Shihsou tenía razón, y todo ese año aprendiendo con los Onnis le había servido de algo.  
  
El problema era que casi nunca lo había usado.  
  
- Estoy seguro que Okubo pudo decidir con exactitud. – De hecho nunca lo había usado. E incluso una platica normal lo hacía sudar. – Y espero que llegaremos a tener un buen trato.  
  
Battousai estaba cerca de él, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Si, claro, como si él lo hablara con fluidez.  
  
- Es interesante la intención del ministro de Japón en el programa de intercambio cultural mediante los talleres. Siendo el de Kendo la primera muestra de eso.  
  
Hiko le había explicado como, para su tapadera, Okubo logró la aceptación del departamento de Educación Norteamericano del proyecto de Intercambio Intercultural Japonés. El cual buscaba dar a conocer la cultura Japonesa en el ambiente estudiantil, añadiendo como materia opcional un taller de... Kenshin no estaba seguro.  
  
Pero, después de todo, su tapadera estaba lista.  
  
- Entiendo. – Dijo Battousai, demostrando que su ingles era mejor que el de Kenshin.  
  
Aunque siempre hablaba poco.  
  
Una secretaria entró a la oficina del director, avisando que los primeros alumnos anotados en el taller estaban listos para encontrarse con su maestro.  
  
Kenshin había llegado 3 días atrás. Debió de ser 4, pero por el cambio de fecha en la linea internacional, tuvo que ajustar su calendario. Tal parece que los arreglos fueron hechos con prontitud, lo que le hablaba de la urgencia del contacto. Y a pesar de haber tenido los ojos bien abiertos desde que llegó a la escuela, no la había visto.  
  
Aún.  
  
Kenshin siguió al director, justo al gimnasio, lugar donde le explicaron se llevarían a cabo las practicas de Kendo. En un aula aparte, sería la "teoría"  
  
Los alumnos no pudieron mas que preguntarse si al extraño japonés de ojos azules lo habían visto antes. Después de todo era pelirrojo, al igual que cierta compañera que ellos conocían. ¿No había roto la duela del gimnasio la semana pasada?  
  
Kenshin no perdió de vista esas miradas. Y aunque estaba acostumbrado a ser mas bajo que otros. Los alumnos americanos SI que eran grandes. Y si no lo ponía nervioso. De alguna forma se sentía incomodo.  
  
En el gimnasio, observó a muchos muchachos jugando Basketball, otras practicando gimnasia con lo que parecía ser la Hermana de Hiko. Grande, y bastante voluptuosa. Si la conociera se daría cuenta que sus egos se parecían.  
  
En un rincón, varios alumnos esperaban sentados en el suelo. Solo había 10. Pero según el director, era seguro que aumentaran en la próxima semana.  
  
Kenshin se presentó. Ignorando las sonrisas que le dirigían por su marcado acento japonés. Veía cada cara, imaginando lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Entonces se detuvo.  
  
Allí estaba.  
  
El cabello rojo era inconfundible. La figura era peculiar y esos ojos rubíes eran únicos.  
  
Kenshin sonrió cuando supo que había encontrado a su contacto.  
  
[--------------------------------]  
  
Ella alcanzó a notar la vacilación breve en el andar del pequeño maestro. Y supo por esa mirada, ese destello dorado casi imperceptible que él era alguien particular. Sin embargo esa cicatriz, ese cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo le eran familiar.  
  
Reena Invers no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara cuando recordó.  
  
Es Él. Es el del sueño.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Battousai estaba cerca. Sintiendo que en esos ojos rojos se escondía algo mas que un simple contacto Ryuzoku.  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
Notas:  
  
Bushido: GI – Honradez y Justicia Sé honrado en tus tratos con todo el mundo. Cree en la Justicia, pero no en la que emana de los demás, sino en la tuya propia. Para un auténtico samurai no existen las tonalidades de gris en lo que se refiere a honradez y justicia. Sólo existe lo correcto y lo incorrecto. 2. YU - Valor Heroico Álzate sobre las masas de gente que temen actuar. Ocultarse como una tortuga en su caparazón no es vivir. Un samurai debe tener valor heroico. Es absolutamente arriesgado. Es peligroso. Es vivir la vida de forma plena, completa, maravillosa. El coraje heroico no es ciego. Es inteligente y fuerte. Reemplaza el miedo por el respeto y la precaución. 3. JIN - Compasión Mediante el entrenamiento intenso el samurai se convierte en rápido y fuerte. No es como el resto de los hombres. Desarrolla un poder que debe ser usado en bien de todos. Tiene compasión. Ayuda a sus compañeros en cualquier oportunidad. Si la oportunidad no surge, se sale de su camino para encontrarla. 4. REI - Cortesía Los samurai no tienen motivos para ser crueles. No necesitan demostrar su fuerza. Un samurai es cortés incluso con sus enemigos. Sin esta muestra directa de respeto no somos mejores que los animales. Un samurai recibe respeto no solo por su fiereza en la batalla, sino también por su manera de tratar a los demás. La auténtica fuerza interior del samurai se vuelve evidente en tiempos de apuros. 5. MEYO - Honor El Auténtico samurai solo tiene un juez de su propio honor, y es él mismo. Las decisiones que tomas y cómo las llevas a cabo son un reflejo de quien eres en realidad. No puedes ocultarte de ti mismo. 6. MAKOTO - Sinceridad Absoluta Cuando un samurai dice que hará algo, es como si ya estuviera hecho. Nada en esta tierra lo detendrá en la realización de lo que ha dicho que hará. No ha de "dar su palabra." No ha de "prometer." El simple hecho de hablar ha puesto en movimiento el acto de hacer. Hablar y Hacer son la misma acción. 7. CHUGO - Deber y Lealtad Para el samurai, haber hecho o dicho "algo", significa que ese "algo" le pertenece. Es responsable de ello y de todas las consecuencias que le sigan. Un samurai es intensamente leal a aquellos bajo su cuidado. Para aquellos de los que es responsable, permanece fieramente fiel. Las palabras de un hombre son como sus huellas; puedes seguirlas donde quiera que él vaya. Cuidado con el camino que sigues.   
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
Reviews:  
  
Gaby (hyatt : Mi fiel lectora. Es alimento para el alma de este ignorado escritor las palabras que.......Olvídalo. Me alegro que te gustara. Aunque mi intención no era hacerla dramática, creo que salió bastante bien. Y en el caso de Megumi, la usé por razones que después se entenderán. No te pierdas las siguientes aventuras de Himura.  
  
Ady: Bueno. Todas las cosas pasan por alguna razón. Y enrolar a Kaoru con un asesino deprimido como Kenshin, no es tan sencillo. Pero, lo tendré en consideración. Después de todo, Kaoru es la mejor pareja que puede tener.  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: Yo no se que estabas pensando, pero Kenshin no acostumbra pagar por eso. Aunque creo que Battousai si. Y, bueno, soy malo para escribir Hentai, de hecho prefiero ver como trabaja la mente cochambrosa de los demás. Jajaja. Respecto a la emoción, bueno, quise ponerle mas lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de Kenshin. Pero bueno. Estoy reservando lo mejor para lo que sigue.  
  
Comentario.  
  
Este, como ya dije, es el último capitulo de Asesino. Esta historia solo ha tenido el propósito de introducir a un Crossover con las series de Gundam Wing y Slayers. Si han leido las otras podrán ver indicios de la forma en como se conectan.  
  
El siguiente Fic, osea el Crossover será "La Alianza" y lo colocaré, por razones que después entenderán, en Slayers. Si desean, cosa que espero que sí, leerán en esa sección y seguirán las actividades de Battousai y de Kenshin.  
  
Prometo que no perderá el protagonismo, ni será un invitado. Será todo un personaje protagonico, solo que en otro "universo" si lo quieren ver asi.  
  
Agradezco todos sus comentarios (aunque no los dejaran) y espero poder verlos en el siguiente fic.  
  
Gracias nuevamente y por ahí los veré.  
  
"Firmes y Dignos"  
  
Jack. 


	6. Spoilers

¿Quieren una idea de lo que le pasará a Kenshin?  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
Alli estaba, frente a él, el demonio que había estado persiguiendo desde hacia tanto tiempo. Recordaba los gritos de su hijo cuando fue atravesado por esa espada. La sangre de Tomoe en sus manos cuando moría. Cada cosa que había hecho lo había llevado a esto.  
  
- Makoto Shishio – Dijo Battousai con ojos dorados intensos. – Prepárate a morir.  
  
[----------------------------------]  
  
Habían alejado a la bestia de Reena, sin embargo necesitaban algo decisivo. Kenshin corrió lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas y se colocó directamente debajo de los cuellos de la bestia policéfala. Se agachó y gritó:  
  
- Estilo Kodachi Nito Ryu KAITEN KEMBO ROKUREN!  
  
Se convirtió en un breve torbellino de acero filoso. Las kodachis cortaban y perforaban la parda piel de la bestia. En el aire le gritó a su socio, y Heero descargó todas las balas que le quedaban.  
  
Reena seguía gritando de dolor.  
  
[-------------------------------]  
  
Ese remolino destructor lo seguía. Todo quedaba reducido a polvo. Con las Kodachis no tenía ninguna oportunidad de acercarse para hacer un golpe efectivo. Entonces sonrió.  
  
Enishi alcanzaba a distinguir como el odiado pelirrojo se detuvo. Alzaba las manos sobre su cabeza mientras se acercaba cada vez más. Solo un movimiento más y su hermana estaría vengada.  
  
Kenshin concentró todo su Ki y gritando lo más fuerte que podía algo pasó.  
  
- LUZ  
  
Una fuente de luz intensa brotó de sus manos, quemando las retinas de los ojos hipersensibles del chico de cabello blanco.  
  
[--------------------------------]  
  
Una nueva vida, pensó mientras se paraba frente a la puerta del Dojo de Tokio que Hiko lo había dado. Estudió el letrero de la puerta y leyó: "Escuela de Kendo. Estilo Kamiya Kashinn Ryu"  
  
Alzó una ceja. Que quiere decir eso.  
  
Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta esta se abrió hacia él. Un par de personas salieron. Para ser precisos un niño corría, riéndose y llamando a la muchacha con el bokken en la mano "busu" "fea" y otros etcéteras.  
  
La chica murmuró algo como "pequeño delincuente" y giró, para quedarse congelada al ver al pequeño pelirrojo tirado en el suelo con espirales en los ojos y repitiendo un callado "oro"  
  
Kaoru se preguntó quien era ese tipo pequeño.  
  
[-----------------------------------]  
  
Kenshin estaba decidido. Había sido poco tiempo, esta bien. Pero en esta vida, el tiempo es lo que menos se tiene. Ya lo había pensado y esa misma noche lo habría comprado. Había sido una fortuna, pero "los diamantes son para siempre"  
  
¿Qué diría? El confiaba que fuera un "SIIIII" Después de todo una proposición de esa modo siempre es bien recibida.  
  
Abrió la puerta y la pequeña caja de su mano cayó lentamente.  
  
Battousai estaba allí. Sujetando una pequeña espada justo sobre el cuello de Kaoru. Estaba apunto de separar su cabeza de sus hombros. La sonrisa era cruel.  
  
- Kenshin, ya regresaste. – Saludó ella sin saber que estaba apunto de morir.  
  
- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!  
  
[---------------------------------]  
  
Ya no podía mas. Eso estaba mas allá de sus fuerzas trataba de convencerse de que era todo lo que podía dar. Shishio estaba vencido. El generador sería destruido y todos los planes de la Alianza estarían destruidos. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Cumplió con su deber. Protegió no solo al país, sino al mundo entero.  
  
Podía morir en paz.  
  
Un par de puños se estrellaron en el suelo cercano a él.  
  
'Levantate. Aun no se ha terminado' Battousai lo alentaba a continuar. 'Aun no es tiempo que mueras' Veía en sus ojos, ya no crueldad. Sino ánimo y empatía. 'Vive Kenshin. VIVE'  
  
Shishio se levantaba, espada en mano, dispuesto a cortarlo en Dos.  
  
[----------------------------------]  
  
N.A. ¿Qué mas, que mas?  
  
Léalo en La Alianza. En Slayers.  
  
Ya está en línea. 


End file.
